


Xenken [RP with FrankenPup]

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, SEX (Very loud XD), mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.</p><p>RP with Frankenpup!</p><p>This is the merge of Clara's Exist, my Embrace and Franken's ALIB. Last year, because of a headache, I thought of an idea of what if I merged Franken's ALIB to Embrace:</p><p>You know, a totally weird idea went to my head. What if I merged her ALIB fanfic and mine?"</p><p>Imagine that Shredder faced them and Raph and Don had an accident. Raph thought Donnie died and he stopped being the Nightwatcher because its the reason why he met Donnie, as in the media, it said he is dead but he really hid somewhere with Leo and Mikey. In that accident, Shredder took Donnie, which revealed that Donnie had no memories and used it as an advantage. (This reminded me of Yinller's comic). Then, after months, a new Nightwatcher is heard and Raph is a little pissed that someone is using his fame. So, Leo, Mikey and him went to a show and revealed it's Dun dun dun!!! Donnie! At first of course, he is shock, then Raph is like "Marry me..." XD<br/>It was a challenge match and Raph volunteered to fight him. When Donnie saw it, he literally attacked him and while fighting...<br/>Donnie: YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BELOVED!<br/>Raph: What?!<br/>You know, Shredder told Donnie that the one who killed his love one is Raphael but because of his amnesia, Donnie didn't know that his beloved and Raph are the same person.<br/>And Raph still won and regained his name.</p><p>Then Donnie's memories came back and he will be like "Raphie~ ;A;" (His dorky adorable motorcycle-fearing coffee loving nerd persona is still there) and he is apologizing and embarrassed at what happened. But Raph is glad because Donnie still loved him even in that amnesia state.<br/>--<br/>A few months later, I presented this to Franken and decided to have my first RP with her (after not being a rp-er for a year). This RP had A LOT OF SEXY TIMES, I swear! XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, SEX (Very loud XD), mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.
> 
> RP with Frankenpup!
> 
> This is the merge of Clara's Exist, my Embrace and Franken's ALIB. Last year, because of a headache, I thought of an idea of what if I merged Franken's ALIB to Embrace:
> 
> You know, a totally weird idea went to my head. What if I merged her ALIB fanfic and mine?"
> 
> Imagine that Shredder faced them and Raph and Don had an accident. Raph thought Donnie died and he stopped being the Nightwatcher because its the reason why he met Donnie, as in the media, it said he is dead but he really hid somewhere with Leo and Mikey. In that accident, Shredder took Donnie, which revealed that Donnie had no memories and used it as an advantage. (This reminded me of Yinller's comic). Then, after months, a new Nightwatcher is heard and Raph is a little pissed that someone is using his fame. So, Leo, Mikey and him went to a show and revealed it's Dun dun dun!!! Donnie! At first of course, he is shock, then Raph is like "Marry me..." XD  
> It was a challenge match and Raph volunteered to fight him. When Donnie saw it, he literally attacked him and while fighting...  
> Donnie: YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BELOVED!  
> Raph: What?!  
> You know, Shredder told Donnie that the one who killed his love one is Raphael but because of his amnesia, Donnie didn't know that his beloved and Raph are the same person.  
> And Raph still won and regained his name.
> 
> Then Donnie's memories came back and he will be like "Raphie~ ;A;" (His dorky adorable motorcycle-fearing coffee loving nerd persona is still there) and he is apologizing and embarrassed at what happened. But Raph is glad because Donnie still loved him even in that amnesia state.  
> \--  
> A few months later, I presented this to Franken and decided to have my first RP with her (after not being a rp-er for a year). This RP had A LOT OF SEXY TIMES, I swear! XD

Raph couldn’t believe it finally happened. he finally got the little nerd of his dreams. who might he say was currently in his arms bridal style, what kind of husband would he be if he didn’t carry his 'wife' into the luscious hotel room? with a leering and cocky grin the bulky emerald turtle ignore Donnie’s weak struggling and embarrassed stutters and simply kicked the door open since his new hubby was in his arms. "Calm yer shell Donnie babe, we’re here"  
\---  
"Do you really had to carry me?" Don squeaked as Raph dropped him on a big, fluffy bed. Don is not used to the "famous" things Raph can do. His so called husband now is the renowned Nightwatcher, a famous and strong boxer. He knew that bridal carry is common in the human norm but it's all embarrassing to his part.  
They set their wedding on Raph's adopted father, Splinter's, culture. Donnie is wearing a kimono with intricate designs, his headwear had ribbons and flowers. Much to his embarrassment, it speaks levels he is the "girl" in the relationship.  
\---  
Raph let out a pleased rumble at the sight of a disgruntled Donnie laying freely on the large fluffy bed. The silk like fabric slipping down to expose those slender olive shoulders, ohhhh Donnie’s butt was in for a whole lot of pounding tonight. "Course, ain’t on fun unless I get ta show ya off ta everyone" Raphael churred quickly stripping away his own kimono top but letting his pants remain, crawling with a cocky grin to hover over his new 'bride'. He would have to thank his father for the beautiful kimono, the emerald turtle dragged his beak to Donnie’s own in an affectionate gesture. "Cause I ain’t ever lettin' ya go Donnie" teasingly letting his lips find Don’s slim neck, and blow on it, admiring the shudder it caused.  
\---  
Don let out a moan and his cheeks flushed from it. He dreamed of this, of his Raphie taking him. But he is very nervous, as it is his first time Raph is going to claim him. A proud virgin, perhaps? Big callous fingers are removing his upper clothing, revealing his chest and shoulders. He felt hot kisses travelling from his neck to his mouth. He can feel the warmness of his mate's mouth and that tongue dominating him. He just held to his muscular arms, he loved to trace the veins, scars and the bulk by his hands. It's one of his secret kinks.  
"Raph... Uhhhnn... I love... you.."  
\---  
Raph had to admit, though never out loud he wanted to make sure Donnie felt good about all this, the last thing he wanted to do was somehow unintentionally hurt his soon to be mate. Raph made it his dooty to make sure to take things slow, lots of lube and lots of great foreplay. Who was he kidding, he just hoped he could control himself with his Donnie finally under him, moaning his name. Churring at the groping hands on his shoulders and arms, Raph settled into Donnie’s spread legs, now naked below him he felt his heart go doki doki in his chest. Those words, those three loving words made the boxers chest tighten before diving down to claim another kiss "I love ya to Donnie, always" letting his thick hands venture over and give a nice squeeze to those thighs he dreamed of kissing and touching.  
\---  
Donnie can feel the soothe touches of his long thighs and sighed in bliss. He is shivering by Raph's hold on his legs, especially when his hand grazed over on his garter. It’s one of Mikey’s evil plans, to put a garter on his leg despite its a Japanese themed wedding. As usual, Raph loved the idea. This might be the reason why he wore a red kimono, as he is Raph's "wife" now.  
He took a peek of his husband during this special union. His mind started to cloud with lust when he saw the huge bulge on his lower torso.  
\---  
There was nothing Raph loved more than Donnie’s legs, of course he loved the whole package but he loved those thighs. he felt himself groan at the little surprise garter he found letting his hands move higher. despite now being naked beneath him, Raph had been too busy admiring every nook and cranny of his soon to be lover’s body. "Lemme take care of this" with a hint of a smirk, wrapped his lips around the soft skin of Donnie’s inner thigh, sucking lightly before letting his teeth catch the garter and tug it off. Raph wanted to meet Donnie’s eyes, but found those auburn orbs fluttering at his own crotch, oh shit. "Damn Donnie" Raph breathed, letting his hand wander to find Donnie’s tail, squeezing the wiggling appendage "Ya look so hot"  
\---  
Donnie let out a squeal moan, a pitch like a girl, due to the treatment Raph just did as his tail is very sensitive. The sight of Raphie taking off the garter is so hot. With that damn smirk and everything! He felt he is a geisha, being taken by his patron. His brain is starting to become jelly when Raph’s body was on top of him, his husband leaned down to kiss him again. Their tongues did a slow pace of dancing as Don’s hands went around Raph’s neck to cling on. He churred in delight when Raph rubbed his sides then to his plump ass.  
\---  
Squeezing the soft flesh Donnie called an ass, Raph could feel his insides just itching to finally plunge into Donnie’s body. but he knew there was still much to be done, releasing all the churrs, and moans he was able to squeeze out of the turtle below him, Raph grabbed a convenient bottle of lube resting just an arm’s length away, stripping away his last bit of clothing leaving both turtles exposed to one another’s eyes. "Tell me if it hurts to much babe," Raph rumbled lowly, lubing up his fingers to gently circle the olive turtles unused puckering hole. "Say my name" Raph breathed with a smirk, squeezing dons plump butt cheek again while his finger only circled refusing to push inside till he got what he wanted.  
\---  
Donnie gasped at the foreign entrance. He slowed his breathing as Raph just let his big finger still so he can adjust. "Raph..." Once he felt he is ready, the brains tell it to go on. Donnie felt that finger going in and out from his hole. "Oh, Raph~" He sighed as he started to feel another level of pleasure. He noticed his husband is very pleased to the sight of finger fucking him then his gaze went to Don's own member, started to poke out from his plastron.  
\---  
Raph groaned again at the sound of his name spilling from those soft looking lips, the pressure in his crotch becoming too much, so let his own dick slip free before he hurt himself. Pressing the now free erection against Donnie’s thigh as he continued his ministrations with his finger "Yeah, just like that sweetie" growling lustfully down at his wifey, turning golden eyes to the little problem in Donnie’s plastron, turned playful eyes to meet auburn brown "Come out and play Donnie boy" leaning down to kiss the spreading slit and was pleased at the shaky moan he got, the olive dick slipping free and standing proud for him to see. Carefully, the larger turtle slipped in his second finger.  
\---  
The wife mewled in delight to the second intrusion as his grip to Raph's arms got tighter. He blushed at his own member slipping free, standing up but his reddish cheeks got deeper by the sight and feel of his husband's cock. He can feel the pushing in and out of the fingers inside him. "Raphie~" By every push, his own dick is making slow bounces. Don hold Raph’s head and kissed his lover deeply, taking the initiative for the first time, then stared at his golden orbs, full of lust and desire, his attractive trait is his eyes, it’s like the blazing sun. It’s the first thing in Raph that made Donnie fell in love to him.  
\---  
Raphie, only Donnie was allowed to call him that. and during something so sensual...shit. it was nearly impossible to say no to Donnie and his wide, auburn eyes. that flushing face, parted lips, hazy eyes. how do you deny that face? Raph purred into the kiss continuing to move his finger until he thought Donnie was stretched more than enough for his dick. not to mention watching the soft bobbing of his lovers cock was so alluring. nipping lightly at Donnie’s lips when they parted for air, pressing his dick to Donnie’s thigh in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure with a quiet growl. "Donnie, I dunno how much longer I can wait. Ya ain’t makin it any easier" he teased lightly. Crooking his fingers in hopes of finding that special spot.  
\---  
That voice, that alluring voice. Don had to admit, he secretly records his "former" boyfriend's voice and jerk off while listening to it. The brainiac is reacting to that tone, that gruff coming out from his now husband. He can hear that along with the squish sound of his fingers playing his stretched hole. He looked at his mate, with signs of full of trust, that he is ready. "Go, Raphie~" he can’t bear the too much pampering from his lover, as his cock is leaking precum already to justify the need.  
\---  
A hard shudder shook Raphael’s body at the look in Donnie’s eyes, along with his words sent the bigger turtle into a slight frenzy to finally mark Donnie as his own. removing his fingers, quickly lathers his turtle hood with a decent amount of lube. pressing the tip to the prepped hole grabbed the smaller turtle throbbing dick and pumped it as he pushed in with a hiss. "Ffffuu- fuck Don" Raph gasped snuggling closer to his lovers butt to press himself all the way inside, and hover back over his mew mate "Yer so tight-" groaning having to keep himself still to give him the time to adjust.  
\---  
Don mewled loudly at the intrusion. He can feel the absolute fullness of Raph’s member. "R-Raph!" he looked at his lover's eyes and his body stopped, so Don can relax. He breathed slowly, his chocolate eyes never left that blazing sun reflecting on him. For comfort, Raph nuzzled his beak to his, it’s one of their signs of affections. Donnie smiled warmly and nuzzled back, while his hands grazed on his large biceps. One of the perks in being with a boxer, that buff body.  
"I’m okay, Raph..." He breathed in a slower pace as his mate started to move.  
\---  
Raph tried to sooth the turtle below him with soft coos, and little beak bumps, and can’t forget about the scared hand making magic on Donnie’s throbbing cock. "Ya sure?" Raph grunted softly again and gave an experimental roll of his hips, delighted in the breathy gasp he got from the turtle below. "Bettah hold on then, it’s gonna be a hell-of-a ride baby" grinning widely when Donnie automatically squeezed at his thick arms. now for Donnie’s weakness, dirty talk in his voice, beginning to give thrust, at first to define a rhythm, but soon grew into a wet slapping of skin on skin. Raph churred loudly at the tightening pressure around his sensitive organ and pushed Donnie’s legs further apart. grunting with every strong thrust to Donnie’s intimate insides.  
\---  
Squeals and pleasurable moans are coming out from Don's lips. He loved everything to this union, especially the fact that the pain is disappearing slowly and bursts of good feeling are rushing in. "Oh Raph! Ahh!" His big mate is delighted at the happy noises don makes, that made him sure he really enjoyed it. His long smooth legs encircled around Raph’s waist as don lifted his hips, signaling for more. His hands are gripping his lover's shoulders tight as Raph is thrusting his hot rod inside of him.  
\---  
Raph made sure to try and squeeze as many sexy noises from Donnie as possible, he didn’t realize don was so vocal in bed. and let him eat his tail if it wasn’t sexy as hell how often his name spilled from those plump, slightly swollen lips. a surge of something deep in the topping turtle chest snapped when Donnie silently asked for more, letting his hands grab at those hips and play with the wiggling tail Raph groaned again raising to his knees for better access "Keep sayin mah name Donnie" he husked into the others ear slit, feeling his dick sliding in and out of Donnie’s tight wet hole over and over. "Ya want mah dick? Lemme here it" slowing his thrust to nothing more than slow rocking.  
\---  
Don is always the quiet one, but he can’t contain it any longer if he is being treated royally like this from Raph. "Raphie~ Raphie~ Oh my God!" he burst out when Raph deepened his thrusts. "... Need you!" He begged, which he rarely do, but being under a gorgeous Greek god like, you had to do it.  
\---  
Raph growled low in his chest at the cry and quickened his thrusts again, the soft sound of skin slapping skin and the pleasured noises of the two were filling the hotel room with their sounds of love making. Raph held Donnie close to his god like body while his other hand wandered back to Donnie’s weeping member trapped between their bodies. Grunting again pressed encouraging kisses to bring his love to his completion. "Common Donnie baby, cum fer me" he purred deeply into his mates ear slit, thumbing the head of his dick over and over.  
\---  
"Ah! Ah! Raphie!" Donnie squealed at the fast pace Raph did. "You're... so... big!.." the brainiac's mind is full of lust, no more logic in it. He felt so full, his ass being pounded by his lover and his dick being pumped. He felt that tingling sensation, he held to his lover's arms for his dear life as Raph keeps on hitting his sweet spot all over. "Raphie! I’m gonna-" Donnie bit his lip as strings of cum painted to their plastrons and onto Raph’s hand.  
\---  
Raph quickly churred straight into his mate ear "Cum fer me Donnie" and like a volcanic eruption Donnie’s seed coated the area between their bodies and his hand. Growling lowly when Donnie’s ass clenched even further around his throbbing dick, gave a few more before filling Donnie’s core with his cum. Panting as sweat trailed down his temple at the physical activity. Arms slightly wobbly to jeep himself from collapsing and crush the turtle below him. Rumbling contently, Raph leaned down to stick he beak in Don’s neck to regain his breath before pulling out his spent dick with a pop "Damn Donnie" he breathed with a lazy cocky smile.  
\---  
Donnie is panting at the sexual activity, he gasped when he felt Raphie is milking inside of him, making him feel full. he was being embraced by his lover, Donnie became more shy and tried to hide his face on Raph’s shoulder because of embarrassment he was being too loud. "Raphie..." Don whined as he nuzzled his nose to his after then looked at the night sky, seeing a certain constellation.  
\---  
The larger turtle gave a small, genuine small when Donnie tried to hide away in his shoulder, only to nudge him out with a gentle kiss to the cheek to lure him out. only to pull him comfortably close to gaze up at the special sky light above them. enjoying the after glow, Raph watched the stars above sparkle and flicker only to glance at his mate and finding him wide eyed like a child on Christmas day, eyes sparkling brightly thanks to the stars twinkling. "Love ya" Raph mumbled again stealing yet another kiss. "Whatcha seein' Donnie?" not at all a genius with the star constellations, but was able to pick out a few himself. Now if only all the unnecessary stars were outta the way then he could tell you what it was... Onion’s belt? Something like that? Only to cock a smirk.  
\---  
Donnie had a red shade on his cheeks again after Raph did his affections, to him only. "I love you too, Raphie." He loved little moments like this, as stargazing is always their favorite get together romance event. Don loves the way Raph’s eyes sparkle, like the white lights are little planets around his sun colored eyes.  
"It’s the constellation Orion... The usual one we see every night." Donnie nuzzled to him, then continuing his space trivia. He pointed at the brightest star in the bunch. "That's Rigel."  
\---  
Raph made a noise in confirmation, "ah gotcha i see it now" chuckling that it took him longer to find the obvious group of stars "Rigel huh? Always liked dat name" for no clear reason either. Strangely feeling tuckered from their first mating snorted slightly and had himself comfortable, pulling the blanket over their bodies. "S'get some sleep Don, got allll day tamorra to 'play' a bit more" smirking lazily he rest his head on the soft pillow and dragged his new mate into his arms.  
\---  
Donnie blushed brightly to Raph’s comments that was mixed with innuendo. Raph always tells him that he liked the name Rigel, maybe because it rhymes with Raphael? Before he got his trailed thoughts, he was being enclosed by those strong, yearning arms he loved the most and both drifted to a sweet sleep.  
\---  
After that night, Raph couldn’t help but notice Donnie’s mood changes. He would randomly get emotional about something as small as the TV channel. Or there was the time he made breakfast and he accidentally burnt the toast and don flipped his shit. Something was really going on and the older turtle honestly had no idea what to do. This wasn’t Donnie, Donnie was so sweet and caring. But this... Don would never flip out over a fucking breakfast item. He also noticed his Donnie eating a lot more and even putting on some weight, which would be good since he was kinda lanky but there was an obvious growth in his belly. And the poor olive turtle broke down in a fit the other day calling himself fat. 

Raph had no idea what to do, he really should try talking but every time he tried don would lock himself away in the bedroom. Was this how marriage was?! How come no one fucking told him?! Raph had drove Donnie to Leatherhead’s since he didn’t want to go watch his match which was a first by the way. "What the hells wrong with ya Donnie" he mumbled to himself as he drove to his match after Donnie was safe with Leatherhead.  
\---  
Deep inside, Donnie is really freaking out. His emotions are definitely out of control, enough for his husband to notice it. He felt really bad that Raph is very confused and also seemed unhappy being with him. He could not tell he is PREGNANT.  
Yes, he is pregnant with Raph’s child!  
Leatherhead explained to don in closed doors that when he was being used by the Shredder because of his amnesia, he is being... Experimented as well, making his body turn into a female internally so it can house an offspring mutant. Donnie still can’t cope up with the shock! he was a male! What if he told Raph?! This is not in their planning of being together! But he can’t bear to kill the child either. The child had no fault to anything, the child is completely under his mercy and his heart won’t take it.  
Raph was gone to his another boxing match, Don was supposed to be with him but... It’s better to stay at home. With a sigh, Donnie had decided.  
He took the time to scribble a note and put it in the counter. With a couple of bags, Don took the last look before finally closing the door and leaving their peaceful home.  
\---  
Raph was on his way home from yet another win, only barely though. He always felt and adrenaline rush when Donnie was in the crowd cheering him on. He made it his plan to sit don down and try and figure out what was going on, hopefully get a shoulder massage; damn his shoulders were killing him. "Donnie m' home" calling only to find it odd that the lights were off. "Ya here babe?" Starting to feel a feeling of dread Donnie wasn’t home. LH said he would take Donnie home. Only to catch a little note sitting on the counter. Picking it up to read it, his eyes widened at the writing, definitely Donnie’s. Clothes missing, note.... Oh god. 

The boxer collapsed in a chair in shock before throwing his own belongs in anger. He couldn’t just leave! And without a god damn reason!? No way.  
\---  
Donnie is crying at an abandoned sole house near the forest. it had access in the sewers, the city and the nature. He keeps on rubbing his belly. "I’m so sorry, Raph... I’m sorry".  
Leatherhead and April are the only people who knew about his whereabouts and promised that Raph must not know what happened or where he is. He can’t drag Raph despite he is his husband, he will never understand his situation, of how they had a son also, it will affect his career. If Raph did became a father, he had to take a leave from his career. Don doesn’t want that, he wanted Raph achieving his dreams. It's all for Raph’s sake, even though don is in Raph’s death list.  
It pained the pregnant Donnie that the last time he saw Raph is when he is unhappy being with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed and Raph still wasn’t able to find Donatello. He went to every police station in a 20 mile radius putting up poster hoping Donnie would find them and at least call him. To no avail it only made the ever popular boxer get angrier with every passing day. He swore he never did anything to even let Donnie think something as bad as leaving. They were still fucking married damn it, Donnie couldn’t just run away. Not until he got an explanation.

He even went to talk to all of Donnie’s friends, April seemed to actually be hiding something and hounded her till she spilled the beans. He would have been pissed at her if she had not broken down after seeing him drink, and bitch about Donnie leaving for no reason. She even told him where Donnie fled too. That old farm house. Raph had a right mind to just barge in and see if Don was cheating on him, or if something else was wrong. April never told him why, only the location. The boxer drove up on his old truck and parked a little bit away from the house itself and snuck around the trees to 'spy' and see if he could find anything.  
\---  
Don is cooking some mushroom soup in an old pot, with a red apron on. He is lanky again, thank god. Don is still depressed after that fateful night he ran away from Raph’s house. he knew it caused Raph great anger and distress to him. he really wish Raph is very happy to his good life.  
Apparently, it’s not pretty much good here. Even with his salary as a tech support, it’s still not enough to provide for two people. Especially the other one.  
Coos and happy giggles made Don turn off the stove and walked to a small crib, his long arms hold a little baby turtle, who had a skin like him, but had golden eyes.  
"Someone's happy again~" Donnie cooed back. "How's my baby Rigel?" he asked the little dumpling while enjoying being around his mother's arms.  
\---  
Raph might have been further away from the windows, but he could tell that was indeed Donnie. He could spot that that body from a mile away, but... Was that a baby!? Was don... with some girl? Oh hell no, snarling to himself Raph couldn’t hold back anymore. He stomped to the front door, and banged on the door for it to open. When he got his hands on the other person- an Donnie himself just you wait. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from shouting or he would alert his so called mate it was his husband. Why spoil the surprise?  
\---  
Don flinched at the loud knocks at the door. He never encountered such knocks, April’s and LH's are more... Subtle. It made Donnie suspicious and approached the door with a small dagger, which was given by Raph in their marriage oath taking.  
He is scared to the fact that one day, Raph is the one knocking on this door...  
The door stopped being knocked. Little did don knew Leatherhead is outside stopping Raph from getting to Don.  
\---  
LH hissed like a furious cat, shoving Raphael from the door before he could knock any harder of Donatello would actually get to the door. "Go back to your home Raph, it’s for your own good" trying to keep his voice down so Donatello couldn’t hear them. he was only trying to do as Donnie asked and keep Raph at bay, who happened to snarl "Who do ya think ya are?! Ya cant keep me from seeing my fucking husband that just walked out on me" only for a thought to hit him right in the noggin and eyes flare with rage "You! Yer dah one who Donnie from me! Is dat it ya over stuffed suitcase?!" growling furiously at the crocodile who hissed back with an agitated wag of his tail. "You don’t know what you’re talking about, he wants this." and Raph saw red and lunged for the crocodile, slamming his fist straight into his nasty teeth and jaw.  
\---  
Leatherhead tumbled back but is able to pin Raph into submission. Yet he knew Raph is a fighter , he will never back down. "Mama! Mama!" they heard the baby shout in glee, it made the two stop, especially Raph, as he learned don is the 'mother'... "I can explain to you why he is doing this Raphael" Leatherhead said while he is being pinned by Raph. he knew the husband wanted answers, as he had the right to know, as he is the father.  
\---  
Raph heard the faint cries of the child from inside and paused. With a critical eye, removed himself from the large gator and wipe away his bleeding lip those sharp claws nicked in the little wrestling match. And not knowing the story bared his teeth threateningly. "I don’t wan' ya ta explain nothin. I want Donnie ta get his ass out here and explain ta me himself" the large reptile felt his heart leap for the upset father "I understand-" "No ya fuckin don’t!" Raph hissed shoving his finger into Donnie’s friend’s chest "Ya ain’t had someone ya cared ta the moon an back about fuckin leave without a god damn explanation, disappearing off the face of the earth and not knowin where he went".

LH clicked his tongue "Maybe if you listen you would know there’s a reason he left" LH snapped flicking his tail angrily.

The boxer merely sneered up at him "If he does it bettah be a damn good reason fer leaving without even tellin me why".  
\---  
Leatherhead stared at him with a very serious intent. "He loves you more than you think, Raphael." All of them knew he had the hots for don, but he lets him go for Donnie to be happy with the one he loves. "He’s scared in what you will think. He cares to your flourishing career... Would you even believe that... that kid... is your son?" Leatherhead stared at Raph’s eyes, to emphasize he is not kidding.  
\---  
Raph did a double take while the gator spoke and wrinkled his beak. "How the hells dat mah kid!? I haven’t slept with a girl in a long ass time. I like guys bettah anyway" he snapped not understanding and only became more confused when the gator shook his head. "Not in that way Raphael. Donnie was under a special experiment a short time ago. It allowed his body to bear young." And he could see the confusing, shock and disbelief cross the turtles face. "... What dah hell ya talkin about? When?! Lemme talk ta Don not ya damn it"  
\---  
Leatherhead shielded the path to dons house. "You will not make it better Raphael. I can prove it to you via DNA testing, that Rigel is your son."  
"Also, when he was having amnesia, it showed he is being.... Experimented as well." He knew it will take Raphael some convincing, which is harder than don's but he knew he will understand the situation why.  
\---  
Raph wasn’t about to turn tail all because this over grown suitcase said so. "Yer crazy if ya think I’m just gonna turn 'round and go back home like nothins wrong." Glaring venomously at the gator. "Then let’s just figure this shit out, get outta mah way or I’ll fuckin camp out here until Donnie decides ta come out" crossing his thick arms challengingly. He wouldn’t drop this, not a chance in hell. And he wasn’t going to take it from LH, someone he knew for a fact liked Donatello. For all he knew, LH was keeping Donnie here. Might as well strike below the belt "If that even is mah kid in there, I ain’t gonna leave till Donnie tells me himself."  
\---  
Leatherhead only remained still and spoke. "You knew if you interfere with Donatello's decision, you're only making it worse. You knew him as he is your wife, he will distance away more if you forced him." Raph knew that out of all people, as he pulled strings to Don's patience before.  
"Do camp if you wish. You'll feel soon enough that he is your son." Leatherhead said, with no backing down, nor being insulted by what Raph said.  
"Kindly take my advice though... Think about it. If Don never showed up to us ever again, don't blame anyone but yourself." Leatherhead said as he left, completely not pursuing to go and visit Don anymore. It also left the boxer pondering.

"Nightwatcher!" Rigel squealed in glee as he pointed the famous boxer in the TV. Don sat beside him as the little kid is enjoying the man... or his Dad, breaking necks in a match.  
"I thought Leatherhead is going to visit here today..." Donnie muttered, only then smiled at his son. The boy knew nothing that the one he is admiring is his father... And his other half. Don noticed Raph is more aggressive than ever but it really boosted his career. He is just happy that his husband is living his dreams while he... He is having his own, moderate life. He had problems along the way but... He had to bear them. Yet, it's all worth it, seeing their own boy smile and happy.  
\---  
Raph’s eyes widened at the words and really didn’t know what to think. go in there and find out everything from Donnie’s point of view, or simply hang around until something happens... As much as his instincts screamed at him to just barge in and demand Donnie tell him what the hell was going on and just kiss him breathless and maybe a quick fuck to take his anger out- well shit no he wouldn’t do that. But he was seriously missing his Donnie’s gentle touch damn it!

The larger turtle finally growled to himself and punched whatever was closest to him- which happened to be a garbage can, and stomped back to his truck unsure how to proceed. He wanted his Donnie back, but he had no idea what the hell LH was talking about with the amnesia and Donnie curling back into his shell. And he fought with himself. Without thinking scribbled a note and stuck it to the wooden door only to flee back to the his hidden truck. He had no idea what the heck he was doing or even going to do. but he had to try something- anything. The note read 'I wanna talk to you Donnie-boy; Raph' and perhaps if Donnie wanted to talk to him, he would try to get a hold of him.

Rigel gave another happy squeal watching his favorite shell kicker defeat yet another opponent and celebrate his victory with a cocky grin. "Mama can we go meet him? He’s so cool!" The child giggled happily looking at his 'mother' with bright hopeful golden eyes.  
\---  
Donnie is supposed to get some supplies at the back of the house so he went outside. a small note is at the door, he picked it up and take a look closer. his blood run cold.  
Raph.  
Raph was here?!  
He can’t breathe, trying to process everything. Raph should not know he was here! He quickly went back to the house and locked it.  
The happy tone from his son made him calm down and was being met by those cute golden eyes, the same color he inherited from his father.  
"Rigel... We can’t meet him. his tickets are expensive..." And he doesn’t want to meet the boxer, his husband. Rigel pulled off the most sad face and upon staring at it, he can’t resist. and how could him, Rigel’s birthday is getting near.  
"Alright then." Donnie smiled but he is very troubled as he had no money to afford it.  
\---  
Raph was able to spy from the mass of trees watching Donnie freak the heck out upon seeing the note and slam the door behind him like he was trying to forget what he just saw. Well damn that his a bunch of heart strings. His head met the steering wheel at the conflicting feelings in his chest and finally decided to just give up and go home. Revving the engine loudly he peeled out, turned around and took off back to the main road. "Damn it, Donnie..." he mumbled to himself "Whyda ya gotta go and fuckin leave" nearly hitting an upcoming car in his rage driving. Well fuck you too dude! He luckily made it home in one piece and scrubbed his face harshly whatever. He had to get back in the game he had another match tomorrow.

Rigel’s face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, clapping his hands excitedly and scampered over to hug his Mama’s legs "Ya mean it?! Yay! Raaaaaaaawrrr I’m the Nightwatcher!" he giggled and made the boxers famous pose and stomped around only to fall on his butt. "I can’t wait mama! Imma wear that t-shirt and maybe he will sign it! Ya think he will?!"  
\---  
Donnie’s delighted to see that big smile Rigel had. He is a mini version of Raph so to speak. He is a little hesitant to meet up with his husband. "Sure, but you’ll meet him. I’ll wait for you outside. It’s your only moment with your idol.  
Now Don is slumped, he had hoodie and coats as disguises but... How he will able to afford those tickets?... He can’t ask Mikey because he doesn’t want to drag him into this mess and he is happy being with Leo. he can’t make it worse to leatherhead and April either.  
that week, he spent the whole shift having overtime, to the point he is very sleep deprived. he started to get sick the time he bought the tickets.  
\---  
Donnie really doesn’t want to go, as he is risking his concealment from Raphael. But his son wanted to see him... Or his alter ego. It’s been months since the last time he saw Raph on the stage, it’s always in the television. The last time, he refused to go.  
He still love his husband. His love never faltered.  
But he had to sacrifice that for Raph’s sake, that Raph deserves happiness and not burdens because he bore their son. He did not want to ruin Raph’s future because of him being pregnant, which is out of the normal and not in their marriage plans ever. Adopting is not even an option, what more of having a biological, from flesh kid?  
Hand in hand, Don sighed, despite of his headache and blurred visions, Rigel and him walked inside the venue where Nightwatcher will have a match.  
\---  
Raph was in the back room preparing himself many didn’t know it but if you didn’t have the ability to clear your head and focus on your own strength, you can’t win boxing. Breathing deeply looked at himself in mirror, bulging muscles, emerald skin, challenging golden eyes. What did Donnie not like about him to just leave? His personality maybe? Groaning to himself shook his head to clear his thought, scolding himself for letting his mind wander. 

The announcer made his announcement and he came out jogging like he always did. He didn’t know how much longer he could do this without Donnie. Don had been his medic after all. If he got seriously injured there was no telling what would happen.  
\---  
Loud cheers are heard when his name was announced. As he walked to the stage and the ring, he looked at the vast of people, he saw a kid which looked like his husband. He also noticed a warm smile under the hood of the one beside him.

Rigel screamed when he saw his idol in person. Donnie remembered the first time he watched boxing, he got forced by Mikey to watch with him. "Mama! It’s Nightwatcher!!! Yes!!" Rigel said, he waved when the boxer took a quick look at them. Don knew Raph will not recognize him by the disguise. but he saw Raph’s eyes just widened and continued to go on the ring. Rigel felt that Nightwatcher got a lot of pump and energy all of a sudden!  
\---  
Raphael did a double take at the suspicious two as he passed, the kids little squeal in delight sounded strange… Like he had heard it before. He had to focus! Shaking his head again, climbed into the ring, silent as usual and stretched a bit while his opponent made his way up. Bebop, great, no Rocksteady. Bowing his head to his glove fists, the match began by the sound of the bell. Punches were delivered, a duck a dodge, a fist connecting with a loud thump right into the other boxers face. After several rounds of head wounds bebop went down like dead weight. Unfortunately Raphael didn’t get away without any bruises. A nice hard punch to his lip, split and bleeding, and a nice black eye. Of course his body ached, but the throbbing was beginning to become a natural occurrence. 

As his title was reclaimed the boxer ignored the cheers around him focusing on getting back stage and drown himself in some pain killers- but a little hand was able to snag his forearm before he could past. "Your dah best Nightwatcher! You beat that mean piggu good!" A little olive skinned kid yelled over the crowd of the many fans and felt himself give a lazy lopsided grin, wiping away the blood dribbling down his chin to rub the top of the kids head "Thanks kid." He said and returned back stage. Unaware of what was about to happen.

"Aww! Mama he didn’t stay long enough! Can we go see if he will sign my poster!? Pleaseeeeee?" He turned his wide yellow eyes to his mama with the pouty lips and all.  
\---  
Donnie always felt such adrenaline every time he watched Raph doing his passion, his dream of being a boxer. Raph needs a little tending though, don knew Raph had hired other medics when he... Ran away. It’s endearing seeing the father and son, especially the father smiled at Rigel. It’s like staring at twins.  
It’s a lot riskier when Rigel wanted to go backstage. But he made a promise he would meet, greet and sign his shirt. Also his body is not feeling splendid as well. "Alright. But I’ll stay outside okay?" Donnie said as the guards let them pass that its fan greet time in the back stage. Rigel squealed and giggity in excitement as he went inside with a marker, meanwhile Donnie sat on a bench outside, about to pass out any second because of his sickish state.  
\---  
Raph was busy cleaning himself up and icing his black eye when the same kid came running in and gasped up at him in delight. Glancing around slightly feeling a little weird out he was the only one left with this kid, "Uh aye kid" he said awkwardly "Oh gosh hi! My names Rigel! Can you please sign my t-shirt?! Mama said you could!" The kid babbled excitedly reminding him of Mikey on a sugar high. Raising a brow found no harm in it, plus he didn’t want the kid crying because he said he no. "Uh sure kid, but weres yer ma? Shouldn’t she wit ya?" Raph asked even as he kneeled, setting the ice bag down to quickly pop the markers cap off and scribble his name on the little guys shirt. "Mama said he'd wait out there for me- I think he’s nervous or something, I don’t think he likes you very much mister Nightwatcher." Rigel said sadly but squealed in delight when he got his hero to sign his shirt. leaving Raph to blink in confusion "Ya mean she right? Er is yer dad wit ya?  
\---  
Rigel is very happy that finally he got his signature, and able to meet his admired boxer.  
"Uhm... My mama is a guy" Rigel said nonchantly. "He's always my mama... Though, I never met my Papa." Rigel said with sadness. "Anyway! It’s nice to meet you, Mister Nightwatcher!" He said with glee as he went outside, only to yell "Mama!"

Don is starting to blackened out. He can hear the conversation because he’s leaning on the wall. He felt sad to what Rigel had said, he never opened to him like that. though, it’s weird that the Papa he said and his idol is the same person.  
Before he knew the meet is over, he fainted.  
\---  
Raph made a slight face not quite sure how to take the information, but something was eating at his brain, why the heck did that kids voice sound familiar. The sound of a panicked cry sent him on high alert and ran out to the yell to witness random people and other workers starting to panic. Someone had fainted and whoever it was it was this kids mom. Cursing inside his brain had to think of what to do in this situation, what did Don teach him... Damn it! "Get outta dah way I got this." Raph snapped when random people tried to do something about the fainted person. Rigel was pulling at his mother’s hoodie desperately and it was starting to turn into panic as he hiccupped. "Mama!- Mama! Wake up!" He begged only to get no response and turn to his hero who kneeled down. "M-mister Nightwatcher my-my mama-" he hiccupped more letting tears well in his eyes. "Aye come on kid don' go cryin', she- hes fine. just passed out" he tried to explain "Come on kid you wanna hang back stage? Let’s go back there" he tried to taunt the kid back there so he could carry the unconscious- was this guy a turtle? back stage to set him on the couch till he came around.

Rigel sniffled and held onto his hero’s pants when he scooped up his mama and carried them back. Raph was just about to set the guy on the couch when the hoodie’s hood fell back and revealed none other than Donatello. And raph froze "... No fuckin way" he breathed falling to his knees beside the couch and huge Donnie’s body close. "Donnie..."


	3. Chapter 3

He heard his baby crying and calling his affectionate name.  
He really tried to get up, to open his eyes, but he is very tired. His body is unable to function. He felt he is being lifted by some strong arms, the wailing stopped as well. It reminded him when Raph carried him when they got married. It’s a warm feeling, the strong arms made him feel he's safe.

Don's body rested that he is able to rouse. wait, did he just passed out? He woke up, looking at the room. He knew this room too well.  
He’s in Raph's house. He is shaking and trying to calm down.  
Raph found him. And his son.  
Raph found him! For real.  
He turned beside and saw Rigel resting on a futon, only to learned there is breakfast table on his bed. Despite his healing body, he planned to escape. Scooping his son, he slowly walked to an accessible window but his heart almost stopped when a big hand rested on his shoulder.  
\---  
Raph was on him in an instant, he had just peeked in to see if Rigel finally fell asleep, and he found Donnie awake and appeared to be looking for an escape route. He immediately set his hand on Don’s shoulder to halt him. "Where do ya think yer goin?" He said and tightened his grip gently when Donnie didn’t say anything, he could feel the light trembling coming from Donnie’s body and it was like a punch in the face. "Don' ya dare even try leavin Don, I aint lettin ya" Turning the smaller turtle around and nearly melt at those frightened auburn eyes "... Ya ain’t 'fraid of me are ya?" He asked lightly, Donnie sure looked like it. "Talk ta me Donnie."  
\---  
Donnie just remained silent. Raph will never understand what had happened. This... This is too sudden. He is thinking ways to subdue Raph, he is a boxer too, in his memory less life. But Raph's voice is full of hurt. What should he do... Violence is not always the answer and he had less chance to fight Raph back, as he is not in the right condition to fight.  
As much as it hurts Don.. "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me and my son alone." He didn't stared at Raph, but his voice stressed the point.  
\---  
Raphael was taken aback by Donnie’s tone and words, removing his hand in surprise but refused to let Donnie go any closer to the window or around him. "What?! Why the hell not?" He snapped slightly only to reel back realizing how pissed he sounded. But he had a right to be. Donnie just packed up and left with no explanation. "I ain’t leavin ya 'lone till I know ya ain’t gonna topple the fuck ovah. Dat and ya still haven’t given me a damn good reason why ya just suddenly left- No reason at all." He sneered slightly in his anger and took a light hold on Donnie’s elbow, refusing to let him move anywhere. "Yer son huh? Dat why ya fuckin left?" Finally realizing what LH said, 'You are the father Raphael' Raph glanced down at the sleeping bundle in Donnie’s arms and only now realized how much he looked like Donnie.  
\---  
Donnie is trying to tug it off, but no avail. He knew Raph is not going to live it down, not until he isn't giving answers. But how could he explain something... Bizarre to his husband... Raph will never knew Rigel is his son because the outside appearance is like Don's.  
"Yes... It's because of my son. Now, leave us alone." Donnie used his energy to remove Raph's grip. He meant every word he said to him. It's for Raph's sake. If he gets out of this, he will really had to think of a location far away. Raph will not accept the fact they had a son... Or to Raph's view, as Donnie thought, the fact he had a son... Probably from someone else. Being in a boxing business, he knew its a full time commitment, this is why they never planned to adopt, much to Don's wish to do so, but he had to think of Raph's side. He had a reputation to maintain, as well as passion to his work. He doesn't want any reasons for Raph to quit boxing for his sake. He rather be dismissing his desires just to make his husband have a good life.  
\---  
Raph didn’t give up, being a very stubborn turtle grit his teeth. "Fuck Donnie what the hell did I do ta ya ta make ya hate me?!" Not understanding Donnie wanting to protect his career. But at the moment he didn’t give a fuck. No fucks to give here. "I finally get a hold of ya to figure out why the heck ya left me, and yer actin like ya think I’m dirt on yer feet. Ok ya have a kid! So what?!" He hissed slightly wanting nothing more than the smaller turtle to meet his eyes but those brown orbs refused to look up from the floor. He instead let a bit of his mushier side split past, "Donnie ya got no god damn idea how scared I was when i couldn’t find ya. I thought ya just left and- I don’t even know."  
\---  
That's the time Don looked at him, Don can see how broken Raph is, despite the angry face. It's written all over his eyes that stared downwards, same ability Rigel has. Raph is seriously mistaken by what he said on the first lines. But those words slipped past Raph's mouth, he only gaped and no words came out from their mouths.  
"... I... I’m sorry..." Don finally spoke, returning his sight towards the floor again. He knew Raph had the right to know something, anything, especially about Rigel. "... He... He is not your son... You will never understand..."  
So he told a lie.  
\---  
Raph’s heart sunk slightly, then what was LH talking about him being the father??... So Donnie went out and cheated on him… Or maybe he did it with some girl? He had no idea anymore. "Why didn' ya tell me then?! I could if ya actually tried talkin ta me Donnie." He nearly pleaded. "I don’t have a clue what yer gettin out, did ya go out and get some chick pregnant or what Don? I don’t fuckin know anythin' don' got lying either." He snapped and couldn’t stop himself and pulled Donine close to hug him tightly. "Fuck I can’t even remember why the hell I’m supposed ta be mad fer." He growled to himself. There were so many emotions bouncing around in his head and gut, so many questions he didn’t have the answers to and it was just beyond confusing. "Jus tell me dah truth Donnie,"  
\---  
Don gasped at the forced action Raph did. A simple embrace. He missed the feeling, being with his husband's arms. It's one of the moments he had a hard time giving it up.  
He had so many sins, so many sins to Raph. A thousand apologies won't cut it. If he explained everything, Raph will get confused more.  
But he is crying.  
He just cried.

"... Why is Mama crying?"  
The two looked down to the little bundle, who is awake, and being squished by the embrace. Two pairs of eyes widened, the little one is confused.  
"Mister Nightwatcher, why are you hugging my Mama?"  
\---  
Raph didn’t want Donnie to cry cause when he cried his chest hurt like after he fought with Slash. "Come on Donnie don' cry-" Only to be interrupted by Rigel. "Cause he’s cryin kid." Raph instantly responded and pulled away slightly reluctantly. But gave Donnie’s a hard look that read. 'This isn’t over.'  
\---  
Rigel stared up at this mother and his hero in confusion, before gasping. "Mama! Nightwatcher’s here!" Pointing at this hero finally waking up to realize fully it was Nightwatcher himself and started to fanboy. "But why ya crying Mama? Don’t cry, Mister Nightwatcher’s here." Trying to wipe Donnie’s face with his own smaller hands.  
\---  
Donnie only disregarded what Raph is trying to convey. He was met by those happy yellow eyes. He saw Rigel reached up and wiped his tears, which made him smile.  
To Don's eyes, Rigel is Raph. Raph used to wipe his tears, cheering him up and made him smile. But that was before, not sure if it will happen now.  
"Rigel, Mr. Nightwatcher needed to rest. So we better leave and go home." Donnie said calmly.  
\---  
Raph was quick to intervene, "Why don' ya stay fer awhile then?" He wasn’t about to let Donnie out of his sight until he got answers. "Got plenty a rooms." And the one he and Donnie used to share- after donnie left he had problems sleeping by himself. He had been so used to having someone in his arms that the change had been harsh on the boxer. He spent sleepless nights trying to fall back into slumber. Talk about a grouchy time in his life, even Leo got pissed at his attitude over those few days. Raph didn’t really want to say anything with Donnie’s supposed son in his arms. He had no idea what Don told his kid, and didn’t want to be the one who reveals something he shouldn’t. 

Rigel turned wide eyes to the boxer and looked back to his mother "Really? We can stay with the Nightwatcher!? Mama can we? Pleaseeeeeeee?" He pleaded bringing out the pouty face no human being could refuse. He would be able to hang out with the Nightwatcher! And eat his food!- And watch him train- and and! ashdfjsd FANBOYISM  
\---  
Donnie did not expect that! It’s the same as living with him! He do missed sleeping with, Raph, being protected and snuggled on a cold night. After that, it’s all cold and no warm... Except for Rigel. Raph is doing things again so he can’t leave.

Aannnd here we go with Rigel's cute face. The fanboy reaction is very endearing that is not going to work this time..."Rigel, we can’t stay here. We had to go." But instead of a pout face, Rigel is on the verge of crying.  
"... I… Alright. You stay here and I’ll go back. I had many stuff to do.” He is using valid excuses so he can escape again.  
\---  
Raphael was going to protest about not letting down go anywhere especially at night, but Rigel beat him to it. "But Mama I don’t want you to go." He sniffled hold onto Donnie tightly like he would just set him down and go. "Please? Just for a day? Mister Nightwatcher’s being so nice." He pleaded looking back and forth between the too, they looked like they were communicating whether their eyes, and the nice boxer looked ready to just tie Donnie down at this point. "Don' go Donnie," Raph spoke quietly, letting his fingers brush over the olive turtles forearm while he held Rigel. He couldn’t let Donnie walk through that door again. He couldn’t bare to see him go.  
\---  
And now it’s two people using that against him. The father and the son. "Okay, I’ll stay." Well, for now.  
It made the two happy, especially the father.  
Donnie's sight blurred all of a sudden as he is falling asleep again. Those familiar arms caught him again.   
Rigel got worried again by what happened. But is calmed down after.

Donnie is back on his bed and Rigel is playing games with PS3. Don knew he will get badgered by Raph.  
\---  
Raph caught Donnie with ease as he fell forward and was able to get Rigel with his other hand when Donnie went limp. He was ecstatic to say the least but of course he wouldn’t show it all that much. After carefully taking Donnie to their used to be sharing room and set him in bed, Raph went out to find Rigel calmed down enough that he was playing a game on the TV. He could at least let Donnie rest until he was well enough to be scolded. Don definitely wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon that’s for sure, especially if he had any say about it.

"Donnie always do that?" Raph asked as he came out to join his little fan. "Mama? He’s been sick and stuff. But he says not to worry about it. But I think he just misses Papa." The child responded a bit sadly, his little player dying on screen. "Papa?... Ya mean Donnie had… You?" Raph asked in shock. Rigel only made a face and cocked his head. "Yeah, don’t all Mamas do that?" He questioned with his child logic. 

"... He tell ya what yer Dad looks like...?" Raph breathed getting a weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach.  
\---  
"Ugh..." Don rumbled. He knew he passed out again. But now he can’t really get up and escape as his body needs a lot of healing.  
But his curiosity got the better when he heard the boxer and the kid talk.

Don knew he can’t give the perfect family to his son, due to abnormalities that had happened.  
"Well... Mama told me once Papa had eyes like mine..." Rigel pointed the orbs he had. "And my name came from a star Papa and Mama see a lot... He said Papa liked my name..." Rigel explained what he knew. at least Donnie is able to slip some clues to his son.  
It’s very... Weird that his son do the talking about some truths though.  
"... But I saw Mama's journal and read it secretly when he’s not around..." Rigel said as if telling a secret.  
"He wrote there that Papa's name is... Raphael."  
Don is never been shocked in his whole life.  
\---  
Unaware of Donnie’s consciousness, Raph sat stunned for a moment, Donnie actually had this kid? It explained what LH had been talking about. But it made his blood boil Donnie had been experimented on and he didn’t even know it, he would have destroyed anyone that even looked at Donnie in such a way. Rigel had golden eyes, Rigel’s name came from a star name, his dad KNEW about the name, his father’s name was Raphael… Now unless there was another Raphael running around fucking his Don, he highly doubted that this kid was anyone kid, but his own. 

Holy bed sheets.

But Raph suddenly became interested even further, swallowing that he now knew this kid was the fruit of his loins, raised a brow trying to act casual. "Yeah? Did it say anythin' 'bout dis Raphael?" Questioning, Rigel looked around like his Mom would pop out of nowhere and leaned in closer to the boxer like whispering a secret. "Mama says he doesn’t miss Papa, but I know he’s lying. His journal says so! It says that he misses him 'lot," Rigel played with his t-shirt. "And I want Mama ta be happy! So Imma find Raphael and then we can be a big happy family!" He smiled widely showing that adorable tooth gap and it made the father pause to admire it. Just like Donnie’s.

"Ya think yer Dad just got up and left huh?" The larger turtle brought up, wondering what Don told his kid, but Rigel nodded. "That’s what Mama says, he says Daddy left 'fore I was born. But Imma find him! Would you help me find him Mister Nightwatcher? I wanna make Mama happy again!" Raph gave a little smile at the lie the child had been told to believe un-fucking-believable. "Yeah, sure kid. Who knows? Maybe 'es closer den ya think."  
\---  
Rigel stopped a moment before speaking. "But... I wished you became my Papa instead... You helped my Mama get better. Oh Mister Nightwatcher, do you like my Mama?" Rigel asked nonchalantly.

Meanwhile Don is speechless. He really had to get out of here, as he will get approached by Raph's rage soon. He is scared at Raph for some reason. Why he couldn’t understand that he is doing this for his sake?! That in all of the sacrifices he made, he is still the wrong one! He only loved his husband so much! Silent tears fell from his eyes as he just cried to his sleep.  
\---  
Raph gave a small snort at the child’s question, grunting and looked away slightly, "Uh yeah, course I do, more than I guess he knows." Raph shrugged slightly. "Me and yer mom know each othah a long time." Rigel’s eyes widened and gasped. "You know Mama? Awww why didnt he tell me he was friends with the Nightwatcher!" He kicked his legs slightly."No fair!" He whined slightly but he immediately perked up with his awesome hearing in the next room. "I think Mama’s awake!" He giggled and ran to the room only to see Donnie’s face stained with tears, Raph come up behind the child and said, "Ffuuu- Uh fudge, hey Rigel why don' ya go and get a game ready and I’ll play wit ya?" Distracting the boy who squealed and waddled off to do so. Raph quickly came into the dark room to kneel next to Donnie’s bed. "Donnie...'s ok 'm here..." Rubbing his hand gently, waiting for Donnie’s reaction.  
\---  
Rigel had the cutest face when he learned that his idol likes his Mama. That’s the coolest thing ever!  
But Rigel wondered though, why didn’t Mama and Mr. Nightwatcher become together?... Maybe because of him?... Upon realization, Rigel became really sad.  
This is all of his fault all along, he thought.

Don turned around, sniffling. "... You... You don’t understand… You will never understand..." He said clutching the blanket tight. "You all judged me by what you see... April told me your rants about me!" Don closed his eyes tighter.   
"I started to doubt you really didn’t loved me..."  
\---  
Raph’s eyes widened at Donnie’s words and quickly pressed a hand to Donnie’s shoulder. "Ya mean the shit I said aftah ya left?! Well duh Donnie! I was pissed ya just left without tellin me why. Why would I be happy about ya leavin?!" He nearly yelled to get his point across, so that must be why Donnie didn’t want to be around him anymore. "God damn it Donnie I love ya to Orion and back. Ya coulda had 20 of mah kids and I wouldn’t a cared, I’d love ya the same. No fuckin way I’d give up on ya, ya only heard about the bad shit cause April was there when I flipped out that ya were gone." Why couldn’t that big brain of his get that? "And there ain’t no way there are two Raphael goin around gettin with ya, I know Rigel’s mah kid."  
\---  
Donnie jerked about everything Raph said. "But... You’re a boxer... You have a reputation... I don’t want you to quit your dreams..." Don finally opened up, after months of running away. "I... I don’t know..."  
"... If we can start again..."  
They stopped when they heard a small voice whimpering and seemed to be crying...  
"It’s my fault Mama is not happy..."  
"My baby..." Don sat up and wanted to soothe the misunderstood child but his body really is drained.  
\---  
Raphael sighed harshly and scrubbed his bald head, "Donnie, I don' care. It’s not even a job I only got inta it to blow off some steam. Sure it’s cool and all that shit but I’d drop it fer ya anyday of dah week." He soothed daring to place a hungry kiss to the olive turtle’s forehead. "I’ll help ya care fer dat little squirt, and ya can’t say odah wise."

The boxer turned wide eyes to the sudden voice coming from just outside the room and made Donnie stay in bed with a light push back to the soft bed while he went to retrieve the little bundle that was Rigel. "Naw, what are ya talkin about squirt? yer Mama’s happy" Raph scooped up the little turtle in his arms and returned to the room donnie was occupying. "Come on dat aint a way fer a big kid ta act is it? Ya said ya wanna grow up like me didn' ya?" Rigel sniffled with a bit of snot but nodded burying his head into Nightwatcher’s neck "Then go grrrr! And stop cryin. Big kids gotta be strong 'member?" He tried to sooth before passing the kid to Donnie.  
\---  
Donnie knew what Raph is going to say about it. "... But I don’t want you to quit..." Despite the fact, Donnie is struggling raising Rigel mostly financial matters. He can endure it. He doesn’t want to be a burden.

It’s a nice sight to see Raph being fatherly to his... Their son. As usual, using his influence to cheer his baby marshmallow.  
"Baby, what’s wrong?..." Don embraced Rigel while the baby still sniffling.  
"Mama.. and Mr. Nightwatcher are not... Together because... Of me. Mama would... Be happy if Mr. Nightwatcher together... With Mama." Upon saying it, Donnie sighed. "My baby, nothing is your fault... I’m the one who ran away from your Papa... Because your Papa and I... Were not supposed to have kids..." Don had to say it so Rigel will understand some point of reality.  
"But I’m really glad I have my baby... I’m happy I have my little star... So don’t cry my baby..." Donnie snuggled the cute Rigel, who started to smile.  
"I don' gotta quit Don. I can just got ta fewer matches, as weird as it is ta-" He had to pause so he didn’t reveal he was the Dad to Rigel yet "Dat… Something’s happened unbelievably I ain’t gonna sit round and be some dead beat."

Raph listened to donnies explanation and felt his heart soften a bit. Don had just been scared, he must of found out he was pregnant and let because he didn’t know how he would react. "See? Yer Ma knows what he’s talkin about squirt." Unable to not cock a smirk when Rigel smiled widely and snuggled into his mommy. "Does that mean Mister Nightwatcher can be ny new Papa, Mama?" The child asked with hopeful wide eyes.  
\---  
Don coughed hard then stared widely at him. Seemed that his husband is surprised as well. "Uhm... Uhh... I don't... Don't know Mr. Nightwatcher well, Rigel." Donnie said sheepishly, embarrassed that the real fact is Don knew his husband very much. "Mr. Nightwatcher... Might not uhm.. Agree with that?" Donnie said seemed to be nervously, giving signals to Raph 'Help me here!'

"But... But Mama! Mr. Nightwatcher said he knew you! And you never told me you knew him!" Rigel said pouting, which made Don panicked more and soothes his baby. "Y-yes! B-but I was going to tell you, yet seemed he told you already!" He said as if he is out of ideas.  
\---  
Raph made a 'ppfftt' noise but quickly covered it up at Rigel’s words and felt himself grin when Don tried to explain it. The larger turtle would agree to it in an instant, to bad Donnie seemed set on saying no. He didn't really jump in to help Donnie, more like giving him a cocky smirk and a sexy waggle of his eyebrows with a knowing look. 'This is your fault Donnie-babe, you get yourself out of it'.

So raph jumped in behind Rigel, "Yeah Donnie-boy. Keepin secrets from yer kid aint the best idea. Ain't good keepin them from me either." Grinning so largely he had to resist wiggling his tail in delight when the olive turtles cheeks darkened. "All ya gotta do is act baby~" He teased and Rigel pointed and excited finger at the boxer, "Mama ask him! Ask him!"  
\---  
Don's face is full of reddish shade as Rigel's optimistic smile and Raph's grin is all he sees. They are making fun of him, well, Raph is. Embarrassment and humiliation had an issue with Donnie, or you could say the other way around.

What they didn't expect though, is blobs of fat tears are slowly forming, Donnie quickly turned around and covered his face in humiliation. "Mama! Mama! What's wrong?" Rigel asked, panicking. "Oh... Mama doesn't want Mr. Nightwatcher..." He said sadly, then had an idea! "Oh! Oh! Maybe Mr. Nightwatcher can court you!"  
This made Donnie looked up and then at him. Rigel should not know that in that age! "Rigel! Where did you learn that?!" Don asked but Rigel just stared at him, "Uhm... I read a book in Aunt April's! Mr. Nightwatcher will get Mama's heart!"  
Don just stared unbelievably at his son and looked at the smirking Raph. ("My son... Your father got it already!!!!!! Hnnghh!") Don nervously trying to explain things to their little bundle.  
\---  
The larger turtle hesitated slightly when Donnie turned away and began to cry, well shit he was a major asshole. His heart, get this could literally feel tear in two when Don said he didn't want him… Damn it. He knew that couldn't be true, and he knew Donnie was lying through that tooth gap of his. He immediately perked up at the kids suggestion, if Donnie still wanted to pretend he didn't want him anymore fine. He was going to do everything in his power to hear those three words again just like on their honeymoon. "Sounds like a good idea ta me kid." Raph smiled slightly. "Come on ya little munchkin le's leave Mama alone so he can get some sleep." hHe teased slightly and scooed up the kid with on arm easily, "Night night, Mama," he giggled with a wave to his mother.  
\---  
Don noticed there is hurt in Raph's eyes. But then replaced by determination... Which is a bad sign to his side. Hhe squeaked to the fact Raph liked the idea... This is definitely a BAD idea... But he hoped it though, because it will remind him when Raph and Don are still dating.  
It’s very light hearted seeing Raph being a father, he seemed to be a natural. He is tired again. Donnie waved to his little kid as they went to play a game in the other room.  
A few hours later...  
"Okay, Mr. Nightwatcher, Mama loves coffee and waffles! Also, Mama is not showing it, but he appreciates everything. Like, he told me a story of his first date with Papa. He said he feared motorcycle because of Papa. Mama said he will never forget that first date... Then mama said that he felt a glimpse that Papa will be his love... And Mama said he did." Rigel said, reminiscing the times Don told simple stories to his son, especially about Raph and his.  
\---  
Raph couldn't get the squirt to stop blabbing about all the things Donnie liked. Of course he knew that, he had been with Donnie long enough to know his strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. But it was really cute to hear it all from Rigel so he would play along. "Yeah I know lot about yer Mama, ya should help me yeah?" Setting the kid down to pat his head. "We can make some waffles er somethin fer when he wakes up, what do ya say?" Grinning when Rigel giggled and made a mock super hero pose in his excitement. "Yeah! Mama’s gonna love it!"  
\---  
Donnie roused up, stretching his kinks out. He felt a lot better after a good rest. He stopped when he smell flour being cooked.  
His phone vibrated all of a sudden. It's April.  
He answered the call, April had been worried why Rigel and him are not home. He reassured he's okay and told the whole founding out thing. He didn't expect April will be so happy about it, about Raph finding him and Rigel.  
"Did you tell Rigel he is the father?"  
"... Uhm... Not yet... I’m nervous about it."  
"Well... Try to ask Rigel, like a what if question... But it seemed to me, Rigel really wanted Mr. Nightwatcher as his dad," April giggled, causing Donnie to blush and is "so done".  
After the call, he saw Mr. Nightwatcher going in the room with a food tray with Rigel.

Raph cocked a little smirk at the surprised look Donnie gave and trotted over with a tray of food while Rigel carried his cup of hot coffee. "A lil squirt told me ya liked waffles." Chuckling slightly to himself. He already knew it but hey it was Rigel’s idea to spill everything about little Donnie. He helped Rigel climb on the bed and set the tray down just for Donnie. "Mister Nightwatcher makes good waffles mama, he let me eat one already!" Giggling happily and waited for his Mom’s reaction.  
\---  
Don blushed at the gesture and for the first time, he smiled warmly. Not at Rigel, but at Raph. "Thank you."  
Much to Don's shyness, Rigel is the one who feeds him. It made him remember it's Raph who does that to Donnie before. It seemed that Raph reminded it of himself as well.  
"Rigel... What if i asked you... Well, I just wondering... What IF Mr. Nightwatcher is your real papa?"  
He heard Raph sucked air by the question as Rigel only stared at them.  
\---  
Raph was caught a bit off guard at the question and turned eyes to Rigel who sat in awe, looking back and forth between the adult turtles. "If he was?... But i thought you said you ran away from Papa, Mama?" He questioned slightly and used his fingers to help him think but then it clicked. "Why would you run away from Mister Nightwatcher!? He’s so cool Mama! And super nice! Like he let me play with his boxing gloves!" Squealed at the thought. "That would be so cool if he was! Then we could live here with him!- And-and go to all his matches-" Rigel giggled and toppled over on his shell in his own excitement thinking of what it would be like to have the amazing Nightwatcher be his real daddy. Raph smirked at the kid’s giggling form and poked his sides to make him squeal in laughter. "What if? Huh." he hummed slightly to himself.  
\---  
Donnie looked at the father and son, who seemed to be bonded with each other very quickly. He sighed, this was in his dreams before. He thought it will never come true. He took a deep sigh, then Rigel went to his arms, the kid seemed to love his warmness.  
Rigel noticed his Mama is thinking deeply as Don grabbed his waist gently and tickled him. They didn't realized they are playing tickle war in the bed!

Rigel is giggling, Don never saw Rigel this happy. Maybe Rigel wanted a father after all.

Don made Rigel sat on his lap. "Alright Rigel... Mama wants you to meet someone."  
"Rigel, this is Raphael..." He finally said, after months of keeping it inside of his heart. He really hope this goes well, and not ruin anything anymore. At least, Don can give what Rigel deserved, to know his real papa. But that doesn't mean Don and Raph will be together as lovers again... Their relationship is a lot... Strained and needed time to mend.  
"Mr. Nightwatcher, this is Rigel… Your baby boy."  
Don knew that Raph knew the truth already, but he had to make it official right?

Silence really dropped on the four walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, SEX (Very loud XD), mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.

Rigel cocked his head in confusing. "Raphael? But Mama that’s Nightwatcher." Snuggling into his Mama’s chest. Being a child it took a bit longer to process. "Waittttt, baby boy?" he drawled. Raphael was the name of his Papa… Papa had yellow eyes just like him… Mister Nightwatcher had yellow eyes... And his name was Raphael… Raph was shocked to actually see Donnie reveal the fact so fast, but helped the kid who looked like he was struggling to process the information. "'s right kid. I’m yer pop."

Rigel’s face lit up and looked up at his mother with wide eyes in awe. "Nightwatcher’s my daddy?!" Raph gave a small snort and nodded to himself. "Yeah kid, yer mom and me are yer parents."  
\---  
Donnie smiled. "All of this is my fault my baby... And Mama can’t keep it any longer... Mr. Nightwatcher is your Papa... Your real Papa... So why you need a new one?" Donnie embraced his son behind. "I know it will take time to sink in, my munchkin."  
Rigel just stared at his so called parents, this is too much to process! Rigel's sight become blurry, similar to Don's case but with shock instead.

"Baby? Are you alright?..." Don asked worriedly as Rigel remained staring at them. His eyes closed and fell, luckily Raph catched the little one.  
"I shouldn’t have said that..." Don muttered, with the saddest face of regret.  
\---  
"Aye!" Raph said when rigel fell forward, starting to panic not knowing what to do when your kid just randomly passed out. "What happened?! Is 'e alright?!" but Donnie’s words help settle his panic, the squirt had only been overwhelmed by the news.

"No Donnie don' say dat, he needed ta know." Soothing his favorite brainy turtle, he had to try and keep his hands to himself but pulled the olive turtle into a side hug with Rigel in his other arm. " 'E was gonna figure out one way er anothah. He’s only freaked." He wanted nothing more than to smooch their beaks together and just ravage Donnie after all this time. But no was not the time or place.  
\---  
Don made sure that Rigel only passed out and able to wake up. "He’s okay... Don’t worry.". Don reassured. "... Raph... I... I want to go somewhere with you... Can we stargaze? Us two only... Uhm... I can answer questions about... About our son..." Donnie stuttered. This was a first to Donnie, asking Raph to date, as everything is his fault. Might as well take initiative.

The little bundle woke up after a few minutes. He is not much shaken as earlier. "Mr. Nightwatcher... Is my... Papa." Rigel slowly said, then grinned as he ran to hug his biological Papa! It’s a very nice sight to see!  
\---  
Raph became distracted by the shy act Donnie was putting one, cheeks a light pink asking for a date. He felt his heart flutter at the sight and dipped down to place kiss on donnies cheek, "Course we can Donnie, 's long as ya promise ya ain’t gonna run off again." Pressing their foreheads together lightly, god he missed this. it had been so long since he had been anywhere near Donnie, and it was really a struggle just to kiss him breathless.

Of course Rigel had to ruin the moment and woke back up, noticing the closeness of his mama and dad- Oh yeah! After the information processed he giggled. "I knew you liked Nightwatcher, Mama!" He hugged his Mom happily, then running wiggling over to Raphael who laughed and scooped him up to sit on his shoulder. "Heee- Heck yeah kid. Ya like mah matches so much right? Guess what? Ya can come wit me to all of dem if ya want." Grinning when Rigel nearly squealed in delight. "I got my Daddy, and it’s the Nightwatcher!" He giggled hugging his 'new daddy' around the neck.  
\---  
Donnie squeaked at Raph's kiss. He blushed very hard that its very visible, he only nodded at the promise Raph made him do. That he will never run away again.

He giggled at their little angel being happy that at last, he found his Papa Raphael. It’s sweet and endearing seeing them three together again.

That night, April came to babysit Rigel as the now couple again will have their star gazing date. "Alright Papa, remember to give Mama flowers and tell him he's pretty!" Rigel said, giving advice before they left. Donnie shyly sat on the car as Raph went to the driver's seat.  
\---  
Raph couldn’t wipe his stupid little smile from his face the entire time. Donnie fucking agreed to stay, he would have to grow some balls to be a dad however. On the inside every time he so much looked at Rigel he panicked not knowing what to do. But it got him this far. Like promised Raph drove them out to their old meeting spot when they first had a date. a small field area just minutes from Raph’s own home. After Rigel’s little tips on wooing Donnie he had a stash of flowers in the back he planned on magically giving to Don. Getting out they walked side by side and while Donnie set down a blanket he returned to get the flowers, offering them to his still being waifu. "Here Donnie, thought ya deserved these." Smirking at the flush blossoming across the olive turtle’s beak.  
\---  
"Uhmm... T-thank you." Donnie stuttered as he accepted them. They are seated next to each other. The dark sky is very clear tonight, Don smiled as the Orion constellation is there again, with the Rigel star shining.  
"... It’s been a while, Raph... I... I thought I’ll remain hidden forever. I really tried raising... Our son well-" Donnie shivered by the cool wind that flies to them. He felt blanket surrounded them both, which caused Don to blush again. "... My job is not enough to sustain him... Sometimes I skip meals for him to eat, I never told him though... That one, you’ll do the same... That’s why my immunity is a little... Low these past months..." He explained, the reason why he kept passing out, like the event in the Nightwatcher match that caused him to be exposed to Raph.  
\---  
Raph pulled Donnie close as he explained himself. "As much as I an still kinda pissed ya walked out, I dun blame ya Donnie boy." Rubbing the other’s arms to keep him warm inside the blanket. "Ya know I ain’t good with words an shit." He chuckled seeing a smile small forming on those soft looking lips. "But ya shoulda told me, even if dat squirt wasn’t meant ta happen I wouldn’t ta dumped dah responsibility on ya." Sighing slightly at the mushy words. "Nevah thought bout havin a family, but aye, better than nevah right?" Snorting slightly to himself when he noticed the constellation in the sky. "Ya dun gotta worry bout money now Donnie, as long as ya with me I’m gonna fatten ya back up/" smirking at the huff he received.  
\---  
"I didn’t mean that I must be fat!" Donnie huffed, now a little upset. He remembered having mood swings when he was pregnant, crying to the fact he got wider. He crossed his arms and pouted, and is similar like Rigel's. "And... Having a kid wasn't our plan... I know you don't want much responsibilities. I really wanted to adopt but I feel you will be not in favor... I tried to raise Rigel, being his father... And mother. I tried giving everything he wanted yet..." Donnie's tears fell down, telling all of his emotions and confiding to the turtle he trusted the most. "... I can't even tell him who is his father... I know I’m not a good parent… I tried keeping my dark secret everyday, no matter how curious he is."  
Donnie sniffled as he is being surrounded by dark emerald arms.  
"I see you in our son..."  
\---  
Raph quickly took back his words as a joke. " M just plain Donnie, ya just look a lot skinnier than before." He soothed with a hesitant kiss, Raph always believed actions speak louder than words. "Shit Donnie, dat squirt is a great kid. Ya far from a bad parent." Gritting his teeth slightly when Don became to cry. Gathering the smaller turtle in his lap to hold him close beneath the starry sky. "I get why ya did it Donnie boy, it’s alright, dun cry."  
\---  
Donnie made an "oh" sound and smiled at Raph's compliments, also the fact Raph understands now why Don did it.  
"He's a great kid because he got his Papa's genes." Don said, then squeaked when Raph put him on his lap. He felt hubby's warmness and being cozy. "Isn’t this a little... Too fast? But considering we are married already..." Don giggled cutely. "So, Raph, do you have questions about Rigel?"  
\---  
Raph did roll his eyes, "Yer crazy if ya think I’m gonna sit here and keep mah hands ta mahself aftah not seein ya fer so long." He teased slightly resting his beak in the olive turtles neck harmlessly. "Dun act like dun like it Donnie boy."

Raph hummed at the question and thought for a moment. "When was 'e born? And how did that squirt get inta watchin me box?" Holding his precious Donnie close. He usually want much of a cuddler, but not being able to just hold Donnie in so long was finally getting to him.  
\---  
Donnie blushed hard at Raph's intimate comment. Don placed his head on Raph's as a reply. He missed sharing romantic actions with his husband yet they are still taking it slow.

"Well... He was hatched around September 25th... Well, I always... Watch your matches in TV, even before Rigel got born. Whenever you do your pose, I always felt the egg moved." Don giggled. "Then I wasn’t surprised when Rigel loves your matches, and included being a boxer or a MMA fighter in one of his dream list."  
\--  
Raphael cocked a grin at the thought. "Heh, wish I coulda see him as an egg." He sighed it really would have been very amazing to hold that little egg; and watch him hatch from the confines of his shell. "He really is mah kid then, even in his shell he wanted ta be a boxer." His smirk morphing into a grin. "That’s mah boy." Nearly laughing in delight when Donnie gave in to comfortably rest against him. "What was it like when dah lil guy hatched?"  
\---  
"... I’m sorry... But I had a bunch of pictures of him as an egg..." Don smiled. Donnie giggled at Raph's comment of saying Rigel is his boy. "Uhm... He’s the cutest lil thing. I didn’t knew he will grow very well. He likes you very much as a boxer... He snores a little, he hugs me when he sleeps, he eats cereal... He throws short tantrum a lot... His egg fell from a table because he is wobbling and wanted to get out, it caused him to have a crack at his shell.”  
\---  
Donnie said, indicating that all of Rigel's qualities is mostly not from him. as Donnie had said, I see you in our son.  
"Although he wanted to be an astronomer as well... I prefer my son being an intelligent little munchkin but he can be both. He can be an astronomer who kicks butt." Donnie said, laughing while finally hugging his big husband.  
\---  
Raph could feel his heart sore when Donnie made the first move and hugged him close, hugging him back just as tightly. "Naw babe, I dun want that squirt takin on my hobby, 's to damagin," he sighed. "But I sure as hell will teach him how ta kick ass." Grinning at the thought.

"Es like a mini me, but he looks like ya." Pecking Don’s shoulder with his beak. "Was wonderin bout that crack, least he’s alright. Now we match." Laughing as he pointed to his own crack in his plastron. "He can be a spaceman, fly ta orion."  
\---  
Donnie smiled as the embrace got tighter, that buff body covering him. He never liked violence, which is the bottomline of the opinion he had said to Raph before. But for the sake of self defense, he will agree.  
\---  
Donnie smiled as the embrace got tighter, that buff body covering him. He never liked violence, which is the bottomline of the opinion he had said to Raph before.

Don moaned when Raph kissed his shoulder. Maybe to Raph’s eyes, he sees Don instead of himself to him. He giggled. "Yup! He'll see Rigel as well." The mother said while they stare together at the sky.  
"... Raph... I... Still love you." He very nervously said while staring down at their feet.  
\---  
The atmosphere got a bit strange after all this time, but the boxer pushed through it. "Love ya too Donnie boy." He rumbled to him. "Nice ta here it again." He added softly, he liked to hear verbally things going on in Don’s head. It was frustrating not to hear the words I love you from Don’s lips for a long time. As embarrassing as it was, he wanted to hear it not just feel it. Ironic for someone who thought actions speaks louder than words. "Missed ya all dat time Donnie, was weird wakin up ta an empty bed."  
\---  
Don is glad that he ain’t the only one who is lonely. He snugged closer as Raph said he missed him being by his side, made him squeaked and blushes all the way. "I... I miss you too..." Don said, before he can do anything else, he was met by Raph's lips.  
\---  
Raph was surprised to say the least, but didn’t question the soft, hesitant press of their beaks. Instead it took less than a second for him to snap, pressing back hungrily and bringing the olive turtle closer in his lap. Only to pull away and smirk at the wide eyed look on those auburn eyes. "Been wantin ta do that since I saw ya." He teased, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles along the others sides. "Whaddya say we head back home aye?" Having glanced at his phone only to realize it was getting late. Rigel should be in bed by now, at least he hoped- wait a second- since when did he become a dad so fast? Shit yo. shaking his head Raph got a little idea, and instead of waiting for a response got to his feet, forcing Donnie to wrap his legs around his waist or the threat of falling was inevitable.  
\---  
"Raphie!" Don squeaked as he clings to his dear life, realizing what just happened of wrapping himself to Raph's waist, specifically his crotch. Don's cheeks became hot by the very dirty images in his mind. His husband never changed, always a some sort of a sex god whenever he wants to.  
As they got home, Don decided to have a light meal with Raph, sort of a second part of the date, only to find only beers in the fridge.  
\---  
The emerald turtle offered to sleep on the couch if Donnie still wasn’t ready to just back into the close proximity. But he raised a brow when Donnie found nothing but beer in the fridge. "Ah, yeaaahh. fergot 'bout all dat." He chuckled nervously. He really shouldn’t be drinking on a boxer’s diet and exercise. He really should be eating than drinking but it helped distract him from Donnie’s disappearance. "Aye watcha gonna do. wanna drink to celebrate?"  
\---  
Donnie frowned. He knew Raph shouldn't drink any alcoholic drinks as it would affect his performance as a professional boxer. "Raph, you do know you need proper food and exercise to maintain your energy right?" Donnie sighed, though he understands that Raph resorted to beer before, the time where his father, Splinter, had gone missing. He remembered that Raph was sober that time and needed support.  
Maybe he got into this again because he'd gone missing?  
"Well, since it's here already, maybe we should just drink it? To celebrate... That Rigel found his Papa." Donnie smiled as he took out a couple of beers and placed it on the table. Luckily, the cabinet had some chips to eat with it as well.  
\---  
Rolling his eyes snorted. "Yeah, yeah, Donnie, I get the speech from Leo." Waving it off but happily took and offered bottle and clanked it against Don’s. "Sure, fer dat squirt and fer me gettin ta be a dad." He chuckled, he had no idea how he would think about that in the morning, but hell it was time to let loose. Popping the cap off with ease and took a decent swig, relishing the slight burn, and munched on the chips. "Damn, ya drinkin? I must be goin crazy." He teased.  
\---  
"I told you it's only for celebration!" Donnie huffed, showing the cute pout. "And of course I drink this but I do not recommend it." He explained, as he took a gulp. He remembered that memory that first date, the first date he encountered ever, that beer is included in a date.  
He toasted his bottle with Raph's as they both chugged in. Two bottles became four, six (sex), eight and so on. Until Donnie's mind swayed and so out of league.

"Well! I'll have you know Mr. Hamato, I did not *hic* sleep with anybody during my *hic* disappearance! How could I when I have *hic* such a sexy *hic* husband?" Donnie purred. His actions are so not Donnie in sane state. "Remember when we dance... *hic*" But instead of a slow pace of dance, he swayed his hips lewdly and using his naginata, he rubbed himself against it as he continued to dance. His husband seemed to be pleased in what he sees. He giggled and laughed, most of all, the words coming from his mouth is so not coming from the normal Donatello.  
\---  
Raph had himself a nice buzz going on, and in his buzz he smirked. "Yeah?" He chuckled. "Ya didn sleep wit anyone huh?" He purred at the sight, Donnie grinding himself, oh what a lovely sight it was. Being in his own buzz wasn’t 100% aware of what they were doing. "Why dun ya gimme a show then?" He grinned, rumbling deeply at the thought and brought their beaks together for a quick kiss before taking a seat on the couch to watch his little drunken waifu.  
\---  
The waifu giggled and sat on Raph's lap, grinding his hips to his and swayed it while clinging by holding those large shoulders. Donnie licked his lips when he heard his husband grumbled and sighed. It's official, Donnie's brain is out of the window.  
"You know *hic* dear, I love it when you speak *hic* very naughty and dirty to me in that honeymoon~" Donnie purred when his hands wandered around the boxer's sides and pecked his lips. But he got a little surprised that Raph kissed him after that, but this time, it's full of passionate lust.  
\---  
The emerald turtle growled approvingly at his drunk waifu’s secrets. "Ya like dirty talk huh?" He churred possessively grabbing hold of those delectable thighs and squeezed. Pressing their hips together tightly, Raph wasted no time in claiming Donnie’s lips in a fiery kiss, and suddenly stood with a bit of a wobble and headed to the bedroom. "I’ll give ya the dirty talk them baby."  
\---  
Donnie purred in delight as he got carried by his husband to their bedroom, that finally, it will be occupied for two instead of one.  
The wife knew that his husband is on the brink of lavishing him head on. "Well, show me what you got, Papa~" Donnie smirked as he got thrown in their soft large bed and a big shadow hovered over him, ready to claim him again and again.  
Donnie leaned up and kissed those lips again hungrily, as he rarely does initiative in sex. He felt those hot kisses on his jaw to his neck and shoulders. "Oh, Papa Raphie~" Don churred.  
\---  
Raph rumbled in delight at the others happily slurred words. Somehow a bit turned on at the pet name growled right into the other’s ear, hands grabbing Donnie’s buttcheeks possessively. "Bettah hold on babe, 's gonna be a hell of a ride." Grinning in delight as a mischievous idea formed, pulled Donnie’s thighs up so they were on either side of his head, though it was a weird angle on Donnie, he got right to work. And what a gorgeous sight, that wagging tail quivering in anticipation and that puckering eager hole. "Say my name, Donnie." Before he dove to rim Donnie, playing with his tail to keep it out of the way.  
\---  
Donnie felt weird that he is too exposed by how high his hips to Raph's right now, but he doesn’t mind.  
"Oh Raph~ Raph~" Don smiled and churred by how Raph holds his sensitive tail. "Come on Papa Raphie~" He dared only to scream in delight when his mate shoved his cock to his entrance.  
\---  
Raph churred in a dominating way, pressing his dick into Donnie’s now fully prepped ass. "Look at cha, all moanin and beggin fer my cock." He growled into Donnie’s ear fully intent of giving Donnie his dirty talk. Shuddering at the pleasured scream he got. Holding those sexy hips and rock Donnie to the very core, it had been so long since he was able to have Donnie under him; screaming his name. Right now he needed to get his lust out of his mind. "Ya like it huh? Ya like me fuckin ya wit my fat dick?" He teased, groaning in delight; speeding his thrusts.  
\---  
Donnie withered and moaned under his husband boxer, while clinging to his broad shoulders. "Oh Raphie! Ahh! Ahh! Raph!" He churred, he felt that big rod going in and out of his entrance. "Uhn! Yes Raph! Ahn!" The four walls sees a reunited couple via moans, delightful screams, sound of slapping skin and pure pleasure. "Papa Raphie~! More~!"  
\---  
Raph shuddered once again at the pleased cries going from Donatello. The bigger turtle forgot that they now had a kid sleeping soundly just a few doors down. "I’ll give ya more, I’ll fuck ya so hard ya wont 'member anythin but mah name." Churring deeply as he continue his pace, bringing their hips together in perfect harmony. Pushing his thick girth in and out of Donnie’s stretched hole. Suddenly smothering his beak over Donnie’s in a kiss, letting his hand drop to stroke Donnie’s forgotten erection.  
\---  
Don can’t make intelligible sentences because all he sees is Raph dominating him. "Oh Raphie~ Yes! Ahh! Ahh! Please fuck your slutty waifu!" Don screamed, especially when his husband hit his prostate. He panted hard as Raph pumping his cock. Don liked the pampering he is receiving.  
"Papa Raphie~ Your voice!" Donnie said as he is enjoying the touches and the sex talk. Don yells Raph's name when Raph fastened his pace.  
\---  
Spreading Donnie’s beautiful legs wider to give himself more access, Raphael growled one final time. "'m gonna fill ya wit mah cum and make sure ya only evah want mah dick." With those words he watched Donnie’s eyes roll and mouth drop open as his orgasm hit him full force, coating Raph’s hand with his milky substance The boxer groaned in delight when Donnie’s muscles tightened around his cock and slammed their hips together a few more times before he came as well, coating his baby magic into Don’s insides; where it belonged. He collapsed, panting slightly trying to catch his breath. "H-holy shit." He breathed feeling more than sated, that was awesome, especially for someone drunk dude.  
\---  
The pure force of pleasure made Don's sight got blank and barely open his eyes. The orgasm is really goooood~ He felt very full when Raph's cum filled him to the brim.  
He can feel his husband collapsed beside him and felt the strong arms wrapping around him. His dick remained inside of him for a while before Raph popped it out.  
Both are too exhausted as they got knocked out like a light.  
\---  
Raph usually wasn’t one to fall asleep right after sex, usually he had to do it two or three times before he just fell asleep right away but damn if he didn’t feel like his body was suddenly like jelly. He barely had the strength to pull Donnie close before the two of them were out like lights thanks to the mind blowing sex, and drunken states.

In the wee early morning, Raph was snoring up a storm, only to wake and groan himself awake. Why was there coffee on the night stand?! He squinted at the note scribbled on it 'Think you both could use it, love April' He groaned again only to realize he wasn’t alone. Donnie was still sleeping in his arms and he could feel their naked bodies under the soft blankets… They had sex ohhhh yeahhh. He finally got the booty.  
\---  
Don felt a throbbing headache when he roused. He lazily opened his eyes, only to see Raph staring at him. He wondered why Raph is a little close to his proximity. As he moved, he felt pain in his ass, he felt full. They are both in bed, had a headache, felt pain in lower regions and the bed sheets are wet. He froze.

They had sex.  
Don squealed when he was being hugged and really panicked the fact that it’s started to sink in, all those acts he did. It’s a bit blurred but he knew some of it. And its so not him. He felt like he is... Raph's slut!!!  
\---  
Raph kept a firm hold on Donnie’s form when he squealed and tried to pull away, but only pressed their lips together to silence him before he could say anything. "Calm down babe." He tried to sooth. "Ya ain’t makin mah headache any better." He said and was being serious. "Think April left ya some coffee and meds on the bedside table." He mumbled closing his eyes at the sun’s harsh light coming through the blinds. a little knock made Raph grumble and bury himself in Donnie’s neck, "Mama...?" Rigel popped his head in through the door fingering his blanket curiously seeing his parents in bed.  
\---  
"B-But!!!" Don said as he sniffled by the lewd acts he little remembered. The dancing, his kink, the way Raph entered him... Also the fact April knew it as well! He instead tried to hide on Raph's chest when heard their bundle's little voice.  
Rigel.  
Rigel saw us being like this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, SEX (Lots hehe)

Rigel rubbed his eyes, still getting used that he just woke up. "Papa, I heard Mama screaming your name last night.” He said, "What’s going on?" He curiously asked which made Don wanted to hide in a hole for the rest of his life.  
\---  
It took a total of ten seconds for Raph to process the question, blinking only to have to bite his tongue to stop himself from either laughing to yelling in surprise. "Fuck." He accidently let the words slip rubbing his forehead. "Uh, Donnie’s happy ta be back." He tried unable to stop his grin watching Donnie from olive to red and try to hide himself in his chest. "He was yellin’ cause I ah... Beat 'im in twister." He watched Rigel clutch his blanket close and stare up at him with wide curious eyes. "But Mama sounded funny, how come you didn’t let me play?! I wanna play twister." He whined and hoisted himself up to the bed and crawl over to Donnie.  
\---  
Don muttered. "Really Raph?! Really?!" His face is still very red because of the embarrassment and the fact he can’t say to their little marshmallow they had coitus.

He felt the light steps on the bed and going to the middle of them. "W-Well Rigel, you were sleeping also when you play twister, you have to play... It with the same age as yours... You will lose if you play with us." Don explained, hoping he convinced Rigel, after all he got his smarts as well.  
After staring at them for ten seconds. "Oh! Alright Mama!" He said cheerfully as he get down on the bed. "Aunt April will take me shopping today!" Rigel said as he ran out of their room. Don sighed in relief but he got pinned by his husband again, seemed that the painkillers are taking effect he is not whining anymore.

But this is a bad sign. As they heard April and Rigel left, Raph wanted another round.  
\---  
Raph kept himself quite while Donnie tried to explain to Rigel their activities last night. Oh that was just great, and by the time Rigel climbed up. Raph’s hands began to wander Donnie’s body under the covers, enjoying the hitch in his breath. "Tell 'er ta get some lingerie." He joked knowing his kid was already gone. That’s when he trapped Donnie under him once more, memories of last night’s love making started a fire in his belly.

"Think I’m still a bit bothered Donnie," he grinned hovering close to the others neck "Round 2?" He asked lustfully.  
\---  
Don squeaked and his heart pounding by how close Raph is and the way his hands wandered all around his body. Don is trying to halt his husband but he is too damn sexy. But they got drunk and had sex last night! Which is not part of the celebration! But all those sex talk, that large arms above him and the way Raphie hold his ass...

Raph's voice made Don feel aroused again. By the little noises he makes, it's definitely a yes.

He heard his husband smirked as his arms hoisted him up. The wife blushed hard when he is sitting on Raph's lap. Save the horses, ride a cowboy, they said.  
\---  
Raph couldn’t and wouldn’t allow his smirk to be wiped from his face. With a blushing Donnie perched in his lap how could he let that look go away? Hurr. The boxer glided his fingers around to find Donnie’s ass, and squeezed his cheeks and purred at the moan he received. "Save a horse ride a cowboy right?" He rumbled out while his hands wandered over Donnie’s most sensitive places, especially those sexy thighs, what he wouldn’t give to see them covered in stockings. He quickly grabbed the lube and circled a finger at the base of Don’s tail.  
\---  
"Oh~..." Don whimpered at the innuendo Raph said and also his big fingers grazing his sensitive tail. Weird part is, Don is like a girl when he is being in pleasure with his husband. He stared at his husband lying in bed, with those toned muscles and eyes glaring at him. That sexy stare and that grumble that he is in bliss as well.  
Don's brain is slowly losing all logic and sense again, especially when Raph rubbed his entrance by his big middle finger.  
\---  
Raph’s erection quickly sprang to life and let it slip from his shell to press against Donnie’s thigh while he made quick work of prepping his little waifu. "Remember last night? Ya told me ya love dirty talk." He churred loudly at the thought. Crooking his finger to locate Don’s prostate that he knew like the back of his hand. "Why dun ya dirty talk dis time yeah?" Dragging his tongue along the other’s slender neck.  
\---  
Donnie churred then blushed after that his dark dirty secret is revealed, that he had a kink in his husband sex talking to him.  
No wonder he enjoyed that sex last night.  
Don gasped when his prostate got hit. "Oh! Ahh!" Donnie's dick then came out from its housing, standing tall and hard. But his husband's is a lot... Needy.  
"Uhm... I... I don’t... know..." Don muttered as he gasped. He is shy to say such things, he wondered how the shell he is able to say naughty things to Raph last night!  
\---  
Raph found himself squeezing those things with his free hand as he prepped Donnie with his thick fingers, "Ya can do it sweetie." He teased brushing their lips together. "Say ya wanna ride mah dick, say ya wanna till ya cant walk." He suggested giving a good tug on Donnie’s tail. "I ain’t lettin ya on till ya do." He threatened before rubbing his own dick against Donnie’s plump butt cheeks.  
\---  
Donnie shuddered by the feel of Raph’s cock between his butt cheeks. Blushing very hard and looking away, he gasped when Raph tugged his cute tail. "I... Uhm..." Saying embarrassingly, his hands are curled together on his chest.  
"I want... To ride... Y-your..." He stuttered. "... Big... Cock... Papa Raphie~" The wife said while trying to hide his face. "Fuck me... Till I can't walk," he shyly said then Raph grasped his hips.  
\---  
Raph felt his turtle hood throb with need between his legs with every word Donnie allowed to slip past his lips. With a thick churr he spread Donnie’s cheeks and guided the other to sit to full sheath his dick inside that tight, velvety heat. "Yer so sexy Donnie." He purred lustfully allowing Donnie time to adjust, even though they did it last night. Mushing their beaks together as he bucked his hips upward with a pleased growl. "Fuck yerself baby." Letting his hands linger around Don’s waist to aide him win rising up.  
\---  
"Ahn!" Donnie moaned while he was being impaled by Raph’s dick. He held onto Raph’s chest as he felt he is very full. He churred by the words his husband said, so fucking sexy. "Oh Raphie~" His toes are curling as he lifted his lower body and slams down again, earning a cute squeal. It’s Don's first time to do the cowboy thing, but god, this ride is starting to feel good.  
No matter how much they did it, Don’s ass is very tight, he felt those rough hands on his hips, guiding him for every bounce up and down.  
\---  
The bigger turtle enjoying himself from the angle watched with hazy eyes as Donnie’s face contorted and twisted in utter bliss, his cheeks a dark red as he bounced on his mates lap enthusiastically. Raph bucked his hips every time Donnie sat back down, giving them both more pleasure than before. With a mighty groan the darker turtle held Donnie’s hips tight, massaging the sweet flesh before venturing to tease Don’s quivering tail and full ass. This was definitely something to see, Donnie thinking he was in some kind of control even while he was bottoming. It really was a sexy sight. "Yer justa naughty lil turtle aint cha?" He purred from down below, now that he knew Donnie loved dirty talk in his voice, it was impossible not to do it.  
\---  
Donnie whimpered as his cock is leaking pre cum by their acts, signaling Raph that he LOVED it.  
His brain is now completely mush as lust seeped inside of him. "Oh, Raphie~ Ahh~" He churred as their bed creaked a little with every enter Don does. "Papa Raphie, more Uhn!" Donnie bit his lip as Raph fastened the speed. He sees his husband is delighted that he is riding his big turtle hood.  
"You... Knew about... My kink... Oh!" He moaned.  
\---  
Raph wasn’t able to take this anymore, as much as he loved Donnie riding his dick like he owned it, they both needed more. Spreading his own legs he sat up to force Donnie to his shell, and hammered his thick rod in and out of Donnie’s needy hole. Groaning one final time the emerald turtle jerked Donnie to cum with him, letting his warm cum coat his lovers insides. "And I’m gonna do it every time." He grinned lazily, pulling out with a soft pop. Even with their sexy time Raphael felt refreshed and recharged. He never really thought about his own kinks, but hey now he knew Donnie’s and could get him hot and bothered with just his voice. "Ya alright babe?"  
\---  
Donnie gasped when Raph pushed him back on the bed and started to moan loud when his husband really fucked him very hard. He sucked some air when he let out his juice, splattered all over their plastrons. He moaned in bliss when Raph’s hot cum went inside of him, covering everything.  
Now that Raph knew about his secret kink, he will have a hard time to their sexy times.

The tables are turned cause he knew one kink Raph loved. He learned it via his brother Leo, in a drinking session once.  
Shower sex.

Don nodded as he is being hugged by his husband. After a few minutes, that shower idea never left his head. But he is shy asking Raph to take a shower with him.  
\---  
Raph happily lied there to catch his breath after their dirty deed, only to realize they smelled like sweat, sex and among other things and were probably still stank from last night. "Aye I think I’m gonna take a shower fer the squirt gets back. dun want 'im askin anymore questions." Raph chuckled with a final kiss to Donnie’s beak, he sat up and stretched uncaring for his state undress and totally unaware that Donnie wanted to join him and have a little hanky panky in the shower. They had not been together in a very long time after all.  
\---  
Don gulped when Raph brought up the shower thing yet he seemed to be oblivious about it.  
Before Raph can close the shower door, Don went to a nick of time to interrupt.  
Don let out a reddish shade on his cheeks and fumbling his fingers.  
"Uhm... Raphie... Can I go... Shower with you!" He dared asked, looking away from his husband's stare. "Uhm! I’ll shower too since Rigel will be... Back soon..."  
But Raph soon get what don is implying yet decided to play along.  
\---  
Raph raised a brow at Donnie’s darkly colored cheeks, but once the words left Don’s mouth Raph knew instantly what Donnie was getting at. 

And holy shit why was he getting turned the fuck on.

Playing innocent, or what he considered to be innocent let hiss little waifu in with him. "Yeah sure Donnie’s, ain’t even gotta ask." Still butt naked he started the water and pulled Donnie in with him. Making sure the smaller turtle was in front of him. "Savin water or somthin like dat right?" Grinning, Raph thought of a plan would drive little Donnie crazy before the end of this little shower heheh. "Damn that water feels good." He hummed to himself feeling the waters spray over his sexy muscles.  
\---  
Don shyly went inside as Raph opened the shower and water is flowing on his body. Don's breathing hitched by what Raph had said, save water, get a girl... Boyfriend... Husband. Also the sight of his husband taking a shower, those shoulder blades up to his loins, those bulk muscles stretching and forming. 

Don's panting as he tried to hide his rising arousal. Yet he didn’t know, the other is a lot turned on than him, as this is his one of his secret kinks.  
Man, his husband is a sex god.  
\---  
Raph heard a soft hitch in Donnie’s breath and he grinned from behind him, suddenly pressing his scarred plastron to Don’s shell and letting his hands wander to the others front where he was desperately trying to keep his arousal hidden. "Ya can’t hide it from me Donnie-boy." He husked "I can smell ya a mile away." Growling lustfully, Raph stroked the olive turtles slit for him to drop down, immensely enjoying the warm water covering their bodies and giving them the lubrication to slide their bodies together.  
\---  
Don squeaked when Raph pinned him in the wall, his hot breath on his neck. The water is flowing on both of them as Donnie whimpered when Raph is rubbing his slit, it wasn’t long when Don's rod came out.  
It’s a little embarrassing when he is pinned on the wall, all in Raph’s mercy for the third time. Don thought this is Raph’s turn to sexed him up and he’s willing to make him happy yet if he is not that good at it.  
"Raphie~... You like me... Being pounded aren’t you?..." Don whispered, with a reddish shade on his cheeks, making Raph got more horny.  
\---  
Raph froze at those lustful words pouring from Donnie’s lips, and growled keeping Donnie pressed tightly to the wall. "Hell yeah." He breathed and stuck his finger into Donnie’s offered entrance while his tail was lifted high in the air begging for attention. And he thanked whatever God there was above him that Donnie was still a bit loose from their last session mere minutes ago. "Spread yer legs." He hissed and kicked Donnie’s legs apart for more room, and before he knew it, his lust over took him and he shoved his swollen dick into Donnie’s ass using the water and his cum from earlier as lube. "No mattah much I fuck ya-" He groaned giving another thrust. "Ya always stay tight."  
\---  
Don squealed like a slut when he felt his mate's big cock again. His mind is totally shut off and he too is full of lust. This is a lot hotter and sexual than the previous sessions.

"Uhn! Ahh! Papa Raphie!" He moaned as he realized he is grasping the shower walls, bending over. He knew this position... Dog style he thinks?...

Don felt this is like their mating season, never getting tired in lavishing to each other intimately. Despite the extreme embarrassment, he is going to say it.  
"Because... I am Papa Raphie's... Slut!" Don churred as he is being thrust deeper while he masturbates his own cock.  
\---  
Raph churred a dominating churr watching Donnie claw at the wall, and bending at his waist to offer himself to his mate even more. Keep up his pace, watched his swollen dick once again press in and out of that puckering, needy hole. He nearly came right then and there at Don’s words, his eyes rolled and he growled low in his throat, bending over Donnie’s bend shell, with hands tight on his hips plunged his need dick in and out faster, harder- watching his little waifu jerking himself off as he fucked him hard right up the ass, sent Raphael into a spiral of blinding pleasure. With a final jerk of his hips, Raph pulled out just in time to shoot his cum over Donnie’s ass and tail, only for it to be washed away by the water. "Yer mine ferevah Donnie, ya aint allowed ta let anyone near yer ass but me." Raph churred into Donnie’s ear, hearing a little cry as Donnie came too. Holy shit man that was the sexiest thing he had done in a long time, he didn’t like being so rough with Don... But damn, he just ASKED FOR IT.  
\---  
He moaned loud when his cock came white strings of his seed. His legs got jelly as he is in the brink of falling down but his husband grasped his legs to support him.

"Yes... Raphie~" Don said, panting from their recent activity. Shower sex is definitely one of his favorites.  
After cleaning up, with some intended groping, Don was being carried back to their bed to rest before having brunch.  
"... I love you Raphie..." Don muttered.  
\---  
After the nice warm shower full of little gropes, and nuzzles Raph carried Donnie out to rest him on the bed. He liked Donnie in his arms, so sue him. "I love ya too Donnie babe, always." Sighing in contentment, felt a strange tug in his belly, and he narrowed his eyes. Great. "Fuck, Donnie, I think the seasons comin'." God he should just go and drive into the woods and wait it out, every time he just couldn’t control himself. It wasn’t him anymore once it took over. He heard a door shut and he immediately go into fighting position, only to peek out and scowl at a few bags on the table along with a card. "... The hell is April and Rigel?"  
\---  
No wonder both of them are needy! It’s their mating season. Worst part is definitely Raph owned his ass but he starting to have pain on his butt because of the three rounds that happened. He sighed as he got up, wore his apron and starting to cook lunch.

He stopped when his phone rang, he lowered the heat of the stove and checked his phone.

Left a bag of lingerie outside, knew it’s your season, Rigel and I will have sleep over -April

Don blushed furiously... Lingerie is Raph’s biggest kink!!!  
Then Raph entered the kitchen, with a smirk that means 'we’re alone and you’re so going to get fucked later'.  
\---  
Raph had just been about to go and tell Donnie he didn’t know how much longer he could control himself- only to find Donnie in that cute apron, now I wonder what he would look like with just the apron... Raph purred at the sight, eyes dilating a decent amount with lust as his season hit full force. He loomed over his mate but he suddenly jerked himself away and shook his head to clear his thoughts "F-fuck." He cursed himself. "Damn it, I gotta go find that damn shock thing." He growled to himself, he didn’t like not being in control of his body and his lust, and with Donnie out in the open who knows what could happen.  
\---  
Don can smell Raph’s arousal now, which made his arousal so higher as well yet he can’t tell him as he is too secretive about the season. It wasn’t long when Raph hugged him from behind with a hard thing rubbing between his butt cheeks. He knew Raph’s out of control during their season but Don never told him he liked him getting rough, as long as he is prepped.  
Before they got married, their mating season is... A lot chaotic as Raph literally locked himself and let it pass, so truthfully speaking, this is the first mating season they had when they got married.  
\---  
Raph shook his head again when he realized he had bent Donnie over the counter and was grinding into his ass. "Ffuu- Donnie." He breathed, his lust taking him over once more. He bent down the nuzzle Donnie’s neck, only to bite it seconds later hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood, grinding his hips forward hard. Churring in delight, Raph wasn’t in control anymore.  
\---  
Donnie whimpered by the bite Raph did on his neck. He felt Raph's brain is thrown out of the window and alpha instincts remained. But it’s been an hour since they had a shower, so his ass is still in pain and needed more rest as well.  
This isn’t what Donnie wanted. But he understood his urges. Yet, the pain on Raph's intrusion of his dick to his ass is too much.  
He really tried keeping it in but his whimpers got more frequent, not pleasure, but in pain.  
When Donnie started to cry, he felt Raph is not touching anymore.  
Raph stopped.  
\---  
Raph froze, starting to shake to resist his lustful urges and growled. "I-I’m sorry, D-Donnie." He hissed and jerked away with what was left of his strength, he wanted nothing more than to comfort and just hold Donnie and tell him he was sorry, but he was terrified he wouldn’t be able to control himself again if he got any closer. His worst nightmare had come true- he hurt Donnie; and he wasn’t even in the right mind. Feeling his body want more, Raph rumbled but shook his head and took off to the back room and locked the door, a loud scraping could be heard, Raph was locking himself in.

The boxer sat on the bed and felt his urges sky rocket, eyes dilating again and he rumble again, like he wanted to lure someone inside. Now Raph’s mating season instincts were in full force, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he got a hold of Donnie again.


End file.
